The Devil's Child
by RoseDelion
Summary: Lucifer want's a child. A child from the brothers good friend and hunter, Raegan. Lucifer will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Will Raegan be saved?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a short chapter, but I'll make them longer in the future. The first chapter might be a little confusing at first, but as the story goes on, it will make sense. Any questions, please just email me ;)_

_I do not own anything, except Raegan_.

There's something about death that is comforting. Well at least to me. I find myself not sleeping at night. And when I wake up, I something really wish I didn't. I now I'm doing the right thing. Hunting demons, killing evil, etc, but what I see almost everyday kills me slowly.

I see death, destruction, hate, angry, killings, etc. I wish my life was back to how it was, before. Great job, nice house, a wonderful boyfriend, but now all that is gone.

I dream of Chris often. How he smelled, what he wore, what he ate, his habits, and I miss him terribly. I try not to remember what happened to him, I block it out. I loved Chris and we were planning to get married, but all that came to a crashing halt. A demon, had killed Chris, while he was picking my wedding ring up from the store.

How do I know? Two men told me what happened. Sam and Dean Winchester. And I didn't believe them, that was until the demon came looking for me. Unknowingly I was being watched by Sam and Dean. I was hurt and angry that they would make something like that up about Chris.

I was told by the police he was killed by a robber who wanted my ring and his money. I was wrong.

The demon that killed Chris came for me next. I was taking a hot bath, when the hot water I was in, turned freezing cold. I felt it. Death. I knew it was near and I was scared. I can't describe what happened to me that night. Lets just I believed the Winchester brothers from then on. And that was four years ago. I followed in their footsteps and became a hunter.

And every time I kill a demon, I get a little piece of my life back.

I now lay in crappy bed, in a crappy motel room. I heard a soft knock at the door, but I didn't bother to get up and answer it. I lay on the bed in pitch black. I felt the darkness comforting.

My cell phone rang, and I decided it was best to answer it. I checked the called I.D to see who it was. It was Dean.

"Yeah?" My voice was horse. My throat hurt and my eyes puffy and raw from crying. I cry almost never, but every once in a while, I'll cry and cry and cry until I have no more tears left.

"We got something we need to talk about Raegan. Some very, very, very big. And it concerns you. Get your ass over here." Dean spoke in a harsh tone.

I hung up and crawled out of bed. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror seeing as their room was right next door to mine. I preferred having my own room, even though Dean thought I should stay with them. I can't sleep in the same room as them. They snore really bad.

I opened the motel door and welcome the cold fresh air hit my face. Glancing down at my hands I noticed how awfully pale they were. I use to tan, but with being a hunter. You really don't have time.

I straighten myself up and hoped my eyes weren't as puffy and my face wasn't red. I walked in the brother's room without knocking only to have a gun pointed at my face.

"Dammit Raegan! Please knock next time! I could have blown your head off!"

"Chill out Dean. You asked me to come over. What's up?" I replied in a soft voice and sat down on a messy bed.

Dean put his gun away and pulled up a chair in front of me. Staring at me hard. Sam came around the corner, slightly leaning on it. There was a sad look in his eyes, his jaw was clenched.

"Raegan..Cas just told us something big. Something he overheard. And I think you have a right to know.." Dean spoke while grabbing my hands. This is something he never does. I sat up a little straighten and felt my heart pace go fast.

I nodded while I waited for Dean to continue. Sam wasn't looking at me, but looking at the floor. As if he found it the most interesting thing in the world. Dean remained silent, thinking about his choice of words next. I grew scared.

"Spit it out Dean! I haven't got all day!" I raised my voice while was shaking. I pulled my hand away from Dean's and stood up. Walking towards Sam, who still refused to look in my direction.

"What the hell is going on you guys?!" I screamed while pushing Sam who stumbled back. Dean stood up from the chair and grabbed my arms and shaking me.

"Cas heard the demons over talk…Cas told us that Lucifer wants a child." Dean's voice was barely a whisper.

"Okay..well we can kill it when the time comes." I replied. Not really seeing the big important picture that concerned me. The Devil wants a kid. We can kill it.

"No, Raegan. You see…Lucifer wants you to give him a son.." Dean spoke to me while squeezing my arms.

I felt faint. And I felt the blackness engulf me as I fell into Dean's arms.


	2. Just my luck

I awoke hours later in Sam and Dean's motel room. I was laying on one of their beds and I felt a soft warm hand holding mine. I slowly turned and saw the person who was holding my hand. To my surprise it was Dean.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, which indicate to me he was sleeping. I glanced around the room and noticed Sam was not here. I slowly sat up and removed my hand from Dean's, careful to not wake him.

I need to go back to my motel room and think things over. Dean did not wake by the time I slowly made my way to his door. The air was freezing outside and soft snow was falling on the ground. I hated Ohio. Sometimes, it had the worst weather.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I moved at a glacier pace back to my own room. First things first. A long hot shower. I thought about things best when I was in the shower. It helped me relax.

My room looked a mess. The bed sheets were everywhere, coffee spills, fast food wrappers, and water bottles along with beer. I needed to clean this place up.

I walked to the bathroom while grabbing some fresh clothes. Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked away fast. My golden brown hair was sticking up everywhere, my eye makeup running down my face, and my clothes were filled with wrinkles. I also noticed my face was still red, and light brown eyes puffy still. Had I been crying in my sleep?

As I showered I thought about what Cas told the guys. Lucifer wants me to bear him a child. Why me? I guess I'll find out sometime soon. I decided it would be best if I stayed away from Sam and Dean. I did not want them killed over me, but yet, I needed all the help I could get.

My eyes felt droopy as I exited the shower. I quickly blow dried my long hair and put it in a messy bun. I changed into a long sleeved purple shirt, and black skinny jeans. I noticed all the scars that took over my body. The scars that happened four years ago, and many more from then on. I traced the long scar gently that was on my stomach. I felt a cool breeze fill my room, but I shook it off and opened the door. I collided with something big and solid.

My heart racing I quickly backed up and prepared for a fight. It was Castiel standing just outside the bathroom. He is going to give me a heart attack one of these days.

"Cas, what did we say about knocking on the door? You are going to scare me to death one of these days. I swear.." He frowned and went over to sit on my messy bed.

His stormy blue orbs stared hard into my brown ones. I let out a long sigh and went over to sit on the bed next to him. His hands were twitching and his eyes moving fast around the room. He seemed nervous.

"I apologize." Castiel stated while turned his body towards mine. His blue tie hung loosely around his neck and his while shirt looked a mess. Buttons torn, a bit of blood stained on it, along with his beige trench coat.

"It's okay. And if you're here to talk about Lucifer, I already know. And I know what I'm going to do." I exclaimed while taking a hold of his left hand. His body tensed up immediately and I frowned, but I didn't remove my hand.

I always had feelings for Castiel, but with him being an angel, it would never happen. A human and an angel loving one another. I don't think so. If he showed me his true form, he would burn my eyes right out of my head. He can't keep his vessel forever.

Castiel's face grew with sadness as I spoke back to him. His eyes dropped to the floor and I felt his hand squeeze mine. My heart fluttered, but I shook off the emotion that took hold of me.

"Wanna beer?" I casually asked while removing my hand and walking over to the tiny white fridge. I grabbed two beers, not hearing his answer and walked back to him. I grabbed for my pack of cigarettes and lit one up while handing him a beer.

He gave it a funny look and I laughed out loud. I placed my beer down on the night stand and reached for his beer, opening it for him and handing it back. He took a sip and his face looked as if he just ate a lemon.

"What are you going to do Raegan?" Castiel's voice shook me out of my previous thoughts. Truth be told, I haven't any clue as to what I'm going to do. Just keep running away. That will keep the devil of Sam and Dean's backs for a while.

I shrugged at his question and sat down beside him again. Feeling brave, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. His body tensed up again, I held back a frown.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I lied through my teeth. Is it a sin to lie to an angel?

His gaze held strong and I knew he didn't believe me. Not one bit. He turned his body forward and lifted his head to the ceiling tilting his head. He stood up and handed me his beer.

"I have to go. Please Raegan, be safe. And think about your decisions." He was gone before I could reply. He left my room leaving a cool breeze on my face.

After he left, I put my cigarrette out and threw out the beers and ran for my backpack and started packing. I have to leave this place now. It's not safe. I wasn't neat about putting my stuff away.

After retrieving my things from the bathroom and checking to make sure I have all my weapons and holy water, I left. I would have to hitch hike, seeing as I rode with Sam and Dean everywhere. I walked the opposite way away from Sam and Dean's room. I decided I would call ever so often to let them know I'm safe. And if I don't call. I'm either pregnant and trapped or dead and forgotten.

***

I walked on the cold road for hours and I felt sleepy, but I continued hoping to see a passing car. I reached in my bag and grabbed a power bar, hoping it would help me to stay awake.

About fifteen minutes later, I saw car lights coming down the road. I quickly adjusted my bag and lifted my thumb up signaling I need a ride. Just my luck, the car pulled over and waited for me to get in.

I know it's the most stupid thing to do. Getting into a car with someone you don't know, but desperate times call for desperate situations. I hoped this person wasn't a long talker, I thought as I ran towards the passenger side.

"Thank you so much!" I expressed to the driver. It was a man, he was bulky, and wore a baseball cap on his head. With it being dark out, I couldn't really see his face. He just nodded and asked me, "Where to?"

"Um..just a few miles away please. I don't care where you drop me off. I just needed to get away." I replied while leaning my head against the window, letting out a long breath.

"You don't care where I take you? Well, that's good, cause you're going to love this." The driver spoke in a harsh tone, shocking me from my relaxed stated.

I quickly looked over at the driver with shock on my face. He turned on a light in his care and I saw his pitch black eyes. Those empty eyes. He was a demon. I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and I felt the same blackness flood my vision.


	3. Lucifer

_Thanks to all who R&R, and put this story as one of their favorites ;)_

My head was dizzy as soon as I opened my eyes. I was greeted by darkness. I remembered the passing car, the demon, and the hard hit on the back of my head. Which means someone else was in the car with the driver demon.

I tried to move my arms and legs, and I was met with searing pain. I was tied to a chair; the rope was so tight around my arms and legs. I felt the blood pulsing in my veins. I let my eyes adjust to the dark, hoping to get a glimmer of where I was. No such luck.

I felt something hot and sticky down my neck, and I figured it was blood. Damn demons! As if, I wasn't in a mess already. Voices crossed my ears and I stopped my fussing with the rope. I sat quietly and lowered my head to my chest. I hoped the demons would still think I'm passed out. Then maybe I could fight them off, or least fight one of them.

"Why are we doing this again? Don't you think he will find her? I mean, what's so special about this hunter bitch? Sure she's pretty, but she's a hunter."

"Will you shut the hell up! We are doing this to save our own asses. Don't you realize that? Now wake the bitch up!"

Two voices were near me. I silently listened to them talk awful about me. I would make sure they pay for that. I wonder what they mean, if _he_ finds me? Castiel maybe? All demons were afraid of angels. Especially Castiel. I missed him more than ever now.

"Hey bitch! Wake up now!" Freezing cold water was harshly thrown in my face causing me to jerk my head up right. Glaring at who ever did it. Suddenly bright light filled my eyes, I immediately closed them.

One of the demons started running their disgusting hands down my arms, I suppressed a shiver. One of them grabbed my chin roughly, I clenched my jaw. I would show no fear, and try to make my voice sound strong, not shaky or weak.

"Hey, look at me." The demon who was holding my chin spoke. I hesitantly opened my eyes and was met with a handsome face. Too bad, he was a demon. We wore a nice expensive looking all black suit, with his black hair slicked back. His face was pale, with small features. His eyes held the empty pit of blackness in them. He started grinning at me. His smile stretched far across his face.

The other demon was still running his hands down my arms, slightly scratching them. I wanted to punch both of them in the face. I waited for the demon that was holding my jaw to speak first. I held my head as straight as possible and stared hard into his black eyes.

"My, my, my. I can see why he wants you. You are so beautiful. To bad, he can't have you..yet. My name is Zack. Don't bother telling me your name. I already know it. Raegan Samantha Miller. Oh, and this is Jacob." Zack moved his free hand and motioned to the demon running his hands down my arms. His face came into view, and I almost threw up in my mouth. His face had lesions all over it; his face was yellow and pale. His eyes were the same empty darkness that Zack had, but Jacob's had lust filled in them. I let out the shiver I held in and regretted it. Jacob's hands stopped moving down my arms and he placed them on my shoulders. Squeezing them roughly.

The driver demon, I did not see. I wondered where he was. Since I could see, I saw I was in a mold-infested room. I looked to be in a cellar or basement of some sort. Torture devices hung all around me, and blood spills filled the floor all around me.

"Don't even think about trying to get away. You won't get very far sweetheart. You are going to be nice and comfortable here. I promise you." Zack said while releasing his tight hold on my chin. No doubt, it would leave a bruise.

"Why am I here?" I said as strong as I could. Zack's face showed amusement and his eyes traveled up and down my body. I grew scared, and I tried my hardest not to show it. Never once had a demon looked at me in that way.

"Well..word on the block is that Lucifer himself is looking for you. Word is he wants a child. And you happen to be the lucky girl to give him a son." Zack's voice grew with sarcasm. And I grew angry. I jerked my body away from Jacob's preying hands.

"Well then, since he is looking for me. I hope he finds me here. And I hope he kills you. Both of you." I expressed with venom in my voice.

Jacob's hands returned to my arms and I felt him shaking. Zack's face filled with worry and anger. His face contorted with fury and I felt his fist collide with my jaw. I spit out blood and looked back up to Zack's angry face. I let a smirk reach my lips.

"You see Raegan. Since we were able to find you before Lucifer did. I thought I would make a deal with him." Zack spoke with a soft voice. He took his right hand and began playing with my hair. He harshly reached out behind my head, yanking the hair band securing my bun. My long hair fell in waves around my face falling down past my shoulders.

"What kind of deal." I silently cursed myself as my voice shook. Zack's face was the one to return the smirk. I felt my hair being pushed away from my neck, and Jacob's fingers washed over the blood on it. I heard licking and sucking. He was enjoying my blood. I felt the vomit threatening to come up.

"Stop it!" I screamed while turning my head as far as I could to see behind me. Jacob pulled his fingers out of his mouth; he grabbed my hair and pulled on it, causing me to groan.

Zack's firmilair hand grabbed my chin once again, while he leaned down towards me. His lips crashed down on mine hard. His tongue roughly explored my mouth and his teeth bit my tongue, causing blood to pour from my mouth. He still continued to kiss me, while my blood poured into his mouth. I tried jerking away praying for a miracle to get him off me. Hot tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore.

Screams filled the bright room I was in. Zack pulled away fast and his face glanced up at the ceiling with fear. The blood curling screams continued. Zack motioned for Jacob to go up stairs.

"Find out what the hell is going on! Dammit!" Zack stared hard at me.

"Don't you move. If you do, I will cut your throat, before you can blink."

He walked over to the a long table with knives on it. He grabbed a large Rambo looking knife and came back to me, be began cutting the ropes from my arms and legs. As soon as he cut the ropes from my legs, I kicked him as hard as I could and took a run for the stairs. I didn't get very far, as Zack's hand wrapped tightly around my ankle. Yanking me backwards. I fell to the ground and my face smashed into the ground hard.

I was dizzy and was being pulled back. Zack roughly turned my body so I was lying on my back. He climbed on top of my stomach, straddling me. He held both my arms above my head and I feared the worst.

"Feisty little bitch!" Zack screamed in my face, his spit fell in flecks across my cheek. I felt a stinging pain across my face. He slapped me so hard my head was spinning and I saw stars. He hit me in the face again, and yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Jacob! Jacob! Get your ass back down here!" No answer, all was silent. The blood curling screams came to a halt. And Zack's face filled with horror. And I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

Zack's hands released my arms and I took the opportunity to punch him hard in the mouth, making him stumble. Blood poured out of his mouth, but his eyes never fell to my face. He glanced down at me for a spit second and jumped off me.

I sat up fast, too fast. My vision became blurry. Once my vision was back to normal I saw Zack backing up to the other side of the room. I turned to look at the person walking down the stairs. I felt my heart racing a mile a minute in my chest. I felt as if my lungs were going to explode.

A few feet a head of me stood the Devil himself. Lucifer.


	4. Blood Runs Deep

"Zack, what do you think you are doing to my Raegan?" Lucifer's voice was soft, but his face was filled with anger. Zack said nothing, but stood up straight.

I tried to stand, but I fell instantly. I crawled to a corner of the room, trying to stay out of the way of both Lucifer and Zack. Lucifer's face stared hard at mine, and he slowly came walking over to me. I tried my best to shrink back into the corner, away from him as possible.

"Oh come now Raegan. Let me see you." Lucifer bent down towards me while reaching a hand out to brush away some stray hairs out of my face. He gently grabbed my face with both of his hands. He said nothing, but continued to examine my face. I knew it looked bad. I was punched numerous times; around my mouth was dried blood from my earlier encounter with Zack.

His hands traveled all over my face, gently caressing the bruised and bloody areas. I couldn't see out of my left eye, it was swollen shut from the punches I had from Zack. His fingers traveled over my lips. I turned my head away from his touch, and glared at Zack for doing this to me. Lucifer followed my gaze and stared hard at Zack. I think he forgot he was there.

Lucifer released my face and stood tall and walked back to the center of the room. Near Lucifer's feet I spotted the large Rambo looking knife. I had an idea, and I prayed it would work. I sat still and waited for the heated argument between Lucifer and Zack.

"Zack. You didn't answer my question. Now you're being rude." Lucifer's voice echoed throughout the room. Lucifer stood up and walked closer to where Zack was standing, and stopped a few feet ahead of him. I crawled army style towards the knife. My bones ached and my head was spinning. I grabbed the knife and tucked it in my shirt, and crawled my way back to the corner. Lucifer didn't seem to notice me crawling.

"I..-I'm sorry. I was going to call for you, Lucifer. To let you know I have the girl." Zack's voice was shaky, and I felt sorry for him. On the other hand, I didn't. I remember those words I said to Zack and Jacob. About how I hope Lucifer finds me, and I hope he kills them both. It sounded to me; Lucifer killed everyone in the house. All that was left was Zack and me.

"You're sorry? Ha-what were you planning on doing?" Lucifer made a fist and put it under his chin, as if he was in deep thoughts. Zack's whole body started shaking.

I gently took out the Rambo knife and cut it across my hand, and started drawing the 'getting rid of an angel symbol' on the wall near me. Dean taught it to me.

"Ohhh..I know. You were planning on getting the girl pregnant, and asking me for my powers. Do you know the prophecy? Of course not. You demons are pathetic." Lucifer hissed at Zack, while grabbed his neck and lifting him off the ground. Zack's eye started to roll to the back of his head. Lucifer slammed Zack into the wall behind Zack. The wall a huge indent in it. And Lucifer tossed Zack's body to the ground. He slammed his foot on his head. Letting out a long dreadful sigh, Lucifer turned his body towards me.. Lust filled his eyes and he let a small smile cross his face.

"Why me?" My voice was horse, but I managed to stand up, leaning against the wall for support. I used my body to cover the symbol.

"Why you? Why what do you mean my Raegan?" Lucifer replied with sarcasm dripping in his voice. My head started spinning again, and I put a hand to my head to steady myself. He walked in small steps towards me again. His face had lesions on it, and his skin was starting to go pale, it was almost yellow. Like Jacob's skin.

"Zack told me what you want from me. And I'm telling you now; you are never going to get it. I'll kill myself, before I'd ever give you a son." I explained with as much harshness and venom in my voice. His blue eyes flashed red, but his body remained calm. I knew I made him angry.

"Now, I am going to ask you again. Why me?" I questioned again. I let out a sigh, and did my best to stop my body from shaking. He started walking towards me, but I put up my hand to stop him. He stopped walking and finally answered my question.

"Your dear grandmother never told you?"

"What are you talking about? Be specific."

"Your grandmother was a practicing witch. And she offered herself to me, but I was not strong enough yet. Your blood runs deep; many centuries. I choose you because your child will change the future. For better or worse. When you bear my child, he will be unstoppable. Powerful… and that's why, I had my demon kill your loving boyfriend Chris. So I can have you all to myself. You're still a virgin Raegan."

"You Bastard! I hate you! You will never have me!" I screamed in fury while showing him my bloodied hand and stepping aside. He started walking in long strides towards me. I was shaking all over. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt weak. I hoped this worked, he was still an angel. I slammed my hand against the symbol and it glowed white and Lucifer screamed and vanished.

I fell to the ground and curled myself into the fetal position. I silently cried while hugging myself. I killed Chris. Oh my God.. I don't know how long I was lying there. I suddenly felt strong warm arms wrap around me pulling me up, and I quickly turned to see who was helping me.

"Oh Cas! Thank God." I hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. He whispered something I could not make out, and he lightly put his index finger to my forehead.

"Cas wait-" I felt the world spinning fast and I fell fast asleep in Castiel's awaiting arms.

**Review Please! **


	5. Broken

I felt warm hands caressing my face and soft whispers. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I felt safe. I knew Castiel saved me, but I had no idea where I was.

"Rae. Can you hear me? Oh man, this is bad." Dean's voice rang like a bell in my ears and it hurt for him to speak to me. In reply, I waved my hands around, trying to feel for his face.

I tried opening my eyes, but I felt with my hand my left eye. It felt like a baseball was covering it. And it hurt my face to make any sort of facial emotion.

"Rae, I want you to rest. Just close your eyes." I felt myself going in and out of sleep. I couldn't pin point the voice, but I did as it commanded. I closed my eyes and felt my body relax.

Cool air surrounded me when I opened my right eye. I was in a very cozy bed, with a small fan set on the night table blowing my way. I slowly sat up, regretting it. The room was spinning and my skull felt like it was on fire. What happened to me?

"Rae?" I turned and found Sam sitting in an arm chair near a small round table. He looked sleepy; his bags under his eyes told me. Sam rushed to me with a glass of water in hand. His brown eyes looked with sympathy as his eyes traveled over my face. I wondered how bad my body looked.

I sipped slowly on the ice-water, while Sam rubbed my back with circle motions. I wanted to see Cas. I wanted to thank him. I thought about how I left Sam, Dean and Cas. I felt the tears threatening to fall. All the things the devil said to me, raced through my mind. I started to cry. Sam took the water from my hands and set it on the table beside me. He turned my body and held me while I cried in the crook of is neck.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I left without telling you where I was. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The salty tears felt like a waterfall of emotions that ran down my face. Sam held me tighter and whispered things I didn't hear, because of my tears and cries.

Suddenly I felt nauseous. And I raced towards the bathroom near the door. I slammed it behide me, while rushing to the toilet. I hear Sam knocking at the door asking if I was alright. I threw up, emptying my stomach of all its contents in the toilet.

After sitting in the bathroom for five minutes, I stood up and rinsed my face and mouth with cool water. I was scared to look at myself in the mirror. Fearing of what I looked like. I raised my head, and what I saw made me sick all over again.

I was right about my left eye feeling like a baseball. I was swelled shut, with a bright red coloring to it. My face was filled with black and blue bruises. And my lips were filled with small cuts, with resolved with small scabs near and in my mouth. I raised my shirt and saw the giant bruise near my left side of my ribs. It was where Zack kicked me. I cringed while I pulled my shirt down. I needed a shower. A nice, hot, long shower.

I took a hot shower. My body seemed to melt away from my pain. I turned the hot water up full blast, letting the boiling water cleanse my skin from the dirty hands of demons. After thirty minutes I got out. My skin was bright pink from the scolding water, wrapping a blue fluffy towel around my body; I cracked the door, letting the steam empty out. I needed some comfy clothes to rest in. I was going to burn my clothes that I wore, when those demons got me.

"Sam?" I yelled, not a second later Sam was standing at the door. Worry lines entered his face. I felt guilt spill in my body, for putting my friends through this.

"What do you need? I'll get you anything." I let a small half-hearted smile cross my lips.

"Clothes. I need either your's or Dean clothes. Something comfy please." Sam nodded his head and walked fast back to the room.

I wanted Sam or Dean's clothes, because their clothes are much bigger than mine. And with my body bruised and broken, I needed room to move. And guy's clothes were my favorite to wear on a lazy day.

Sam came back with his boxes and a large gray tee shirt. He handed me his clothes along with my underwear and socks. I nodded my head with a smile, wincing as my lips cracked. I changed quickly, grabbing my old clothes and walked out.

Sam was sitting at the table with laptop in hand. He saw me enter and stood up while rushing towards me, grabbing my clothes from my hands and placing them on the ground.

"How are you feeling?" He gently grabbed my arms leading me back to the bed, slightly pushing me on the bed. I sat down and reached for the glass of water he'd got for me.

"Fine. Nothing a long hot shower couldn't take care of."

"Where are Cas and Dean?" I added quickly wanting to avoid the questions that Sam wanted me to answer. I wasn't ready to talk yet. And didn't want to relive the haunted memories.

"We were at the place Cas found you." Dean walked near the bed with Cas standing beside him. I didn't hear them come in. Apparently, neither did Sam.

"How ya feeling sweetheart?" Dean motioned for Sam to stand up, Dean taking his place sitting next to me.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry so much." I assured Dean. I slowly stood up and walked towards Castiel. His face flashed with anger as his eyes registered my face. I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. He stood emotionless, but his eyes held concern.

"Thank you, Cas. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be there." I expressed to him, while still holding his hand.

"You're welcome." Castiel replied with a nod.

I hesitantly released his hand. Silence filled the room, as I turned to go back to the bed.

"So what happened there?" Dean questioned me while taking my hand, rubbing his thumb in circular motions.

"It was Lucifer." The three men had the look of shock and fear written over their faces. I held up my free hand as a sign to let me finish.

"I know it was stupid to runaway. And I'm sorry to all of you. I started walking, and hitch-hiked, until a car stopped for me. Turns out it was a demon. They knocked me out cold and I woke up in a basement. At first, there were two demons. The one named Zack beat me up. He did this to me." I motioned with my hand towards me face and body.

Dean's face became filled with rage as I raised my shirt to my ribs to let them see my bruise.

"Then all I heared was screams. These horrible screams. Zack untied me from the chair I was tied up in and told the other demon he was with to go upstairs to check it out. He cut the ropes from me, and I took the opportunity to try and escape. It was a horrible plan; he tackled me and beat me so more. Then it was silent. Zack screamed for this other demon to get down to where we were, but he never came-." I stopped, trying not to remember Lucifer's words. Dean squeezed my hand, indicating for me to continue.

I glanced up at Castiel; he nodded at me to continue.

"Lucifer came downstairs and killed Zack. Apparently, Zack wanted to get me pregnant with his child. Lucifer told me, that my child will be unstoppable. And he wanted me to give him a son, to give him more power. He…he also told me, my grandmother worshipped him, and offered herself to him. He said he was too weak, so he stayed within my bloodline, until he was strong enough to choose me. That's why Chris was killed. It was because of me."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes and Dean grabbed me and held me tight. What I wanted most was for Castiel to hold me like this.

**Review pretty please :)**


	6. Kiss from Heaven

_Thanks to everyone who R&R, and marked this story as a favorite :)) Much more Castiel in this chapter, yay! _

_**I do not own Supernatural. Just Raegan**._

It has been exactly two weeks since my horrific encounter. I was feeling a whole hell of a lot better. Sam and Dean would not allow me out of bed, or even to use the bathroom, without asking one of them.

I haven't seen Castiel lately and I find myself missing him often.

Many thoughts have crossed my mind while I was on 'bed rest'. I even thought of killing myself, making Lucifer have less of a power, but then I thought of my loved ones. I could not leave Dean, Sam and Cas alone. They needed me as much as I needed them.

After telling the brothers I was feeling much better, they finally left me alone to myself. Letting me ponder my thoughts alone.

I got up and got dressed. I needed to go to a bar. I know its wrong to drink away my feelings, but no matter what I do, my problems will still be there when I wake up.

I grabbed my jacket and my army knife and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Castiel's loud and intimidating voice shook my body, making me jump.

"Cas! Please don't do that to me! I'm just going out to get a beer. No harm in that."

He stood motionless, studying my face. I spoke the truth. I just wanted a beer.

"Wanna come?" I quickly added, before he had time to say anything.

"You know the dangers of leaving Raegan."

"I know…but hey, if I die, I want a beer first." I replied with a slight chuckle, hoping to lighten his mood. Deans right, he can be a dick sometimes.

As if hearing my thoughts, his face lightened. Castiel started walking towards me and stopped so close to me, I could feel his breathing on my face.

His eyes traveled over my face. My bruises were still there, but not as bad. They just looked like Halloween makeup. I shuddered as he continued to stare at me. I shifted my weight, and then maybe he'll notice I'm uncomfortable. I didn't mind when people looked at me, but to stare at me bothered me. It made me insecure.

"I'll accompany you." Castiel stopped his staring at me, and opened the door for me. I walked outside, admiring the stars in the sky.

The bar was just around the corner. Dean liked motels near bars. Said it was more easier for him.

We entered bar, and it was empty. Figures. We were in nowhere land. Dean must have told Cas to keep an eye on me. It bothered me a bit, but I knew Dean was just looking out for me.

Castiel and I walked up to the bar to sit. I ordered a beer, while he ordered nothing. I was half-tempted to order a large alcoholic drink for him, but I decided against it.

I sipped slowly on my beer, glancing at Castiel. His face was blank, but I knew he had so much he wanted to say. Dean once told me, Castiel is becoming more human. I liked that.

"Hey Cas?" Castiel turned his head towards me, eyeing my drink.

"Want some?" I tilted my beer towards him. He shook his head violently.

"This is a wrong place for me. I should not be here." He looked around, as if someone was watching him.

"Hey, you didn't have to come!" I replied a bit more loudly than I intended to. The alcohol was working my system. It sucked being a lightweight.

"I know, but Dean-" He snapped his mouth shut. I knew Dean asked him to watch over me. I wasn't angry at Dean. I was angry that Castiel did what Dean told him to, and didn't want to do it himself.

I sat quietly. Soft music playing in the background. Castiel stood up fast, making my head spin a little.

"I have to go. I'll be right back. Stay here, Raegan." I shivered as he said my name. He doesn't say it very often. I nodded my head and finished my beer.

Castiel didn't come back as he said he would. I drank a lot of beer, shots, and more beer, until I couldn't stand anymore, but somehow I managed to walk back to my motel room.

I was worried about Sam, Dean and Castiel. No one has called me yet.

I wondered around the motel room, wondering how many times I have been in one. I stumbled into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

Blood shot eyes, messy hair, and clothes hanging out. I was a bloody mess. Lucifer's voice rang in my head. My grandmother, Chris, a baby. I didn't notice I was crying till I lifted a razor from a cabinet.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of dying. I would never allow Lucifer to have me. I told him I would die, before I did.

I raised the blade to my wrist, but I couldn't do it..I cried more. I was never the depressed type, to hurt myself, but I knew what was best. Me dying. I would stop Lucifer/demons from hunting me, and I would get to see Chris. Castiel's face raced through my mind, and I wished I could tell him how much I cared about him. Castiel was the first guy; I've had feelings for since Chris. I lowered myself to the floor. Taking a long breath.

I raised the blade to my other wrist, preparing the impact. A very strong arm grabbed my hand, dropping the blade in the process.

"What are you doing, Raegan? Why are you trying to kill yourself?!" Castiel's voice was harsh, yet strong.

I looked up at him with sad eyes, and cried more when I saw his face. He knelt down beside me.

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" His stormy blue eyes held concern and something else I could not recognize.

"Castiel I-I have to do it! You don't u-understand! He will find me, and force me to have a baby! A b-baby that will help him destroy this world!" I stuttered and cried even harder.

He sat down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards me. I got closer to him. He allowed me to cry on his shoulder.

"It will be alright Raegan. I will protect you."

I slowly stopped my crying, glancing up at him with my brown eyes. I didn't think about what I was doing when I kissed him.

I pulled back, shocked that I finally kissed him on his lips. His face too, was filled with shock. His bright eyes traveled to my eyes, then lips.

He licked his lips and gazed into my eyes again. I slowly leaned towards him, brushing my lips against his. I felt his body tense, as I let my tongue flow across his bottom lip. I pulled away, looking up into his face.

"Raegan! Where are you?" Dean shouted through the room, making me jump along with Castiel, who seemed to be in a trance.

Castiel immediately stood, pulling me up with him. We walked back into the room where Dean and Sam were.

"Raegan? What happened? Sam said while rushing towards me, pulling me away from Castiel's arms. I frowned as Sam gently held my head, checking my face. Dean came rushing over to Sam, slightly pushing him away from me, only to grab my arms and pull me away from Sam.

"I just had a little too much to drink, and got depressed. I'm fine now." I said while pushing their hands away from me. I was far from fine. I was floating on my feet.

My lips burned. I resisted touching them.

"Okay…try to get some rest ok? Better yet, go take a hot shower Rae." Dean replied with a nod.

I nodded too, and headed back to the bathroom. Castiel was gone. He'll probably show up once I'm in the shower.

I didn't regret the kiss. And I hope he didn't either.

**Please Review! **


	7. Dreams

**_Keep the reviews coming!! I love to know what you guys think :) _**

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

_I felt some one kissing my neck and traveling up to my lips. I slowly opened my eyes, letting out a long yawn. To my surprise, Castiel was sitting on my bed, blue eyes staring at me with lust._

"_Cas? What are you doing? What time is it?" I asked in a horse voice, while sitting up. Pulling the covers over my body. Castiel said nothing, but continued staring. _

_He suddenly smiled, which is something he never does. I glanced around the motel room, Sam and Dean were nowhere in sight. I felt the bed shift. Castiel was making me nervous, even though my feelings for him were strong. He didn't seem right to me._

_Castiel leaned over me, kissing me softly on the lips, I returned the kiss. Castiel pulled away. He lifted himself over my body, laying on top me. _

"_Is this what you want, Raegan?" Castiel asked me with a smile spreading across his face. I smiled too, loving his smile._

"_What do you mean, Cas?" He didn't wait for my reply, as his lips crashed down on mine. He deepened the kiss, his hands found their way in my long hair. He was playing with my hair, massaging my scalp softly. _

"_Ouch!" I yelped when Castiel pulled my hair, he roughly plunged his tongue in my mouth. He pushed all his weight on me, making it hard for me to breath. I tried pushing him off, he refused to do so._

"_Cas stop it! What is with you?" Castiel finally pulled away, straddling my waist. A grin was plastered to his face. He scared me. I felt my whole body shaking, my hands were sweating. _

"_So you want him?" Castiel questioned me. The light from the outside caught his face. His eyes flashed red. And I knew this wasn't Castiel._

"_What the hell! Who are you?" I screamed while trying harder to push him off my waist. _

"_I could be him, Raegan. I could give you anything your heart desired. Anything. You just say what you want, and you will have it." He let out a long laugh, letting his head fall back._

_Oh my God. This was Lucifer. He found me! Where was Sam and Dean? Where was the real Castiel?_

_My mind raced, my breathing became faster and faster till I felt light-headed. _

"_I will find you. And when I do..you will be mine." He whispered in my ear, making me whimper with fright._

"Raegan! Wake up!" Someone was roughly shaking me. I screamed, thrashing my arms around. I felt my hand collided with something hard.

"Stop it! Don't hurt me!" I screamed, I could still see Lucifer or should I say Castiel's face in my mind.

"Raegan! You're having a nightmare." I felt someone smack me on the cheek. My eyes flew open. I was greeted with bright light, and Dean's face.

He was holding my arms down. His green eyes held concern. Sam was standing behind him. Castiel at his side.

"He found me Dean! He found me in my dream! I have to leave!"

"Shhh, who found you?" Dean softly whispered. He knew who I was talking about. He just wanted to hear it out loud.

"Lucifer! He was pretending to be Ca-" I stopped there. This was so embarrassing! Especially to have the real Castiel standing in the room, with a confused look on his face.

"Who was he pretending to be? Tell me Raegan." Dean asked me, while running his hands through my hair. His actions calmed me.

"Castiel." I whispered, and mumbled. I hoped Dean wouldn't ask me what I said, but unfortunately he heard me and smiled.

"This isn't funny Dean! What am I going to do?" Dean's smile vanished from his face, glancing back at Castiel.

I couldn't bear to look at Castiel now. He found out I dreamed about him. That would be another question for me later. What was the dream about? Urgh, I wish this never happened to me. Why me?

Dean stood up and walked to where Sam and Castiel were standing. He pulled them together whispering among themselves. I felt awkward seeing as I was only in a low-cut tank top, and underwear. Thank God the sheets covered me.

I noticed the lamp next to me was smashing in pieces on the floor. Pillows everywhere, and sweat pouring down my face.

My heart fluttered as Castiel came walking over to me. I grew scared again, even though I knew this was the real Castiel. The angel who rebelled from Heaven.

"Stay still." He commanded while leaning over me. He removed the sheets from my body, I shivered. He placed both his hands on my ribs. It felt like a knife was dragging across my rib cage. I let out a low scream, throwing my head back. He pulled away his hands.

"No angels can find you now." Castiel spoke with confidence.

"_He_ can find me in my dreams." I whispered, suppressing the tears.

**Review Please :)**


	8. How much more can I take?

_Thank you for the reviews! I love to know what you think. I'm craving for more reviews lol _

I was afraid to close my eyes. Afraid to sleep. So far, I have gone two days without sleeping. I usually closed my eyes and what after seemed like a minute I was wide-awake again. Castiel's words did not comfort me one bit that no angels can find me. There always seemed to be loopholes around.

I slowly turned my body over and glanced at the red numbers of the clock. 5:30 Am. I sighed while turning over, finding myself in a comfortable position.

I would wait until either Dean or Sam woke up, before I got up. I went through pots of coffee a day. I find myself doing the same old habit I've promised myself I'd stop doing. Smoking. For me, it was my way to relax.

After my episode of that nightmare, Sam and Dean packed up our things and we left. We were currently in Colorado, stuck in some boring motel room called '_Wolfe's Lodge'_.

Dean thought it would be best, if I slept in the same room with them. I declined, but after Dean's constant questions, I eventually said yes. Dean snored lightly on the red couch, while Sam sleeps peacefully on the bed next to me. While I on the other hand was wide-awake as usual.

I felt no need to them the guys I wasn't sleeping. I didn't want to give them something else to worry about. After my nightmare, Dean questioned me about my dream. I told him what 'Castiel/Lucifer' said, I didn't feel the need to go into specifics.

I bet if it wasn't for Sam and Dean saving me from that demon. I would be giving birth to Lucifer's child right now. I was gratefully for the brothers…the only family I have left.

While trying to get some sleep, I remember Bobby. The father I never had. He was generous and kind. He had the best advice, but the best thing about Bobby was, he was honest.

He once told Sam, Dean, and I '_You don't have to be blood, to be family'_. That's how I looked at Bobby, Dean, and Sam. My family. My family who I was going to get killed.

Dean's snoring came to a halt. I lay still as I heard him making smalls noises, and tripping over things. A few minutes later, I smelled the wonderful aroma of coffee brewing. That was my signal to get up.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to make it seem I was wide-awake. I let out a long sleepy yawn, stretching my arms over my head.

I reached in my duffel bag to grab some fresh clothes. I rose carefully from the bed, trying not to wake Sam as I headed for the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower, before Dean got to it. If Dean makes it to the bathroom before me, I'm lucky to get two minutes of hot water.

After a quick shower, I changed into some comfortable blue jeans, and a red tank top. I fixed my hair, letting in fall in curls down my back. I covered my face with makeup, hoping to hide the hallow purpled color forming under my eyes, and my deathly pale skin.

When I exited the bathroom, I smelled eggs cooking. My stomach growled as I headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine! What do you want for breakfast?" Dean politely asked me, while flashing me his award-winning smile.

The kitchen was small, only a tad bigger than the bathroom itself. A square table, with four chairs, an extremely small stove, small fridge, with a small sink filled the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dean. Coffee will be just fine thank you." I replied with a small smile while taking a seat across from Dean.

Dean rose grabbing me a cup of coffee. I reached across the table for Dean's cell phone to check the time. For some reason, I felt as if I was the one running out of time.

7:00 Am. I let out a frustrated sigh as Dean handed me my cup of coffee. I slid the phone back over to him.

"Hey, hey, hey! You never go through a man's phone with him knowing it!"

"Relax, Dean. I was only checking the time." I replied taking a small sip of my coffee. Dean snatched his phone back, stuffing it into his jean pocket, glaring at me.

"So uh, how'd you sleep?" Dean questioned me while staring hard in my eyes. I had the feeling he was trying to find out if I was going to lie to him or not.

"Fine actually. No problems at all." I cheerfully spoke with a large smile on my face. Dean tilted his head at me, clenching in jaw a bit.

I shifted nervously in my seat.

"So no more crazy devil dreams? Nothing at all?" Dean leaned in closer to me.

I swallowed hard, "No, I haven't had any of those dreams lately."

Dean leaned back in his chair, and resumed eating his large amount of eggs. The smell of them started making me sick. I stood up; deciding fresh air would do some good.

"Where are you going?" Dean managed to say with the oversize amount of eggs in his mouth.

I let out a low chuckle, and pointed to the door. Dean nodded his head at me and went back to eating. I walked back to my bed, reaching in my duffel bag for my pack of cigarettes. I noticed Sam was up, and was taking a shower.

Stepping outside for my morning cigarette, I lit up, taking a long inhale, feeling my body relax instantly.

"Smoking will kill you, Raegan." I jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice. I started a continuous fit of coughing.

Castiel had the look of confusion written all over his face. I smiled at him, once my coughing settled.

"I know. And so will hunting demons, drinking to much coffee, driving, etc, etc." I stated while walking away from the motel room.

I let the bright morning sun, kiss my pale skin. I enjoyed the warmth sensation.

"Why did you lie to Dean?" Castiel's question caught me off guard.

I didn't answer him right away; instead, I walked my way over to a bench in front of the motel. It was a gorgeous day outside and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Because I don't want him or Sam to worry. They've got enough to worry about." I truthfully stated while putting out my cigarette on the ground.

Castiel frowned at my actions, but I didn't care.

"Raegan?"

"Yeah, Cas?" I replied letting out a long sigh, stretching my arms over my head.

"If you ever kill yourself, I'll drag you right out of hell." Castiel's blue eyes glazed over, anger appeared.

My jaw dropped at his words, but I remembered, he rebelled from heaven. So is he still an angel? I didn't bother asking him. Closing my mouth, I nodded slowly. I started out in front of me, watching the deserted land.

"Cas?" I turned towards him, he left again.

"Urgh, why do you always do that?!" I thought out loud while heading back to my room.

I walked in the small room to find Sam and Dean packing their things.

"What's going on guys?" I questioned while hurrying to pack my things too.

Sam and Dean stopped their packing; they looked at me with gloomy faces.

"Rae, I don't think you should come with us." Dean expressed, while sliding on his leather jacket. Sam resumed packing, not looking at me.

"What! Why?" I asked, while taking long strides towards Dean. Dean's hazel eyes stared in my brown. His face had a slight frown; he grabbed my hands, holding them tight.

"We-" Dean motioned with his head towards Sam, who was still packing. "We don't think it's a good idea. We are only looking out for you. We want you somewhere safe…Bobby's house."

"Dean, I'd feel safer with you and Sam. I can't do this by myself." I whispered, blinking back the tears. I felt like they were abandoning me.

"Bobby's place is safe. And he's a damn good hunter." Dean stated while letting my hands drop back to my sides.

"Fine." I snapped. I knew if I argued anymore, I would start crying. Maybe I did need to get away. Dean's face looked hurt at my sudden tone, but I didn't care.

I hastily packed my things, while the brothers waited in the car.

I silently cried while packing my things, throwing my belongings in my bag. Before, I let I splashed my face with cold water, hoping to calm the redness. I don't know how much more I can take.

**Review pretty please :)**


	9. Stay with me

_Longest Chapter I've ever written! Yay! Please keep those reviews comin'! I love to know what you guys are thinking ;) Thank you to all the people who R&R, and added this story as a favorite! Cookies for everyone! (throws cookies) lol_

_The adventure continues!_

**_I do not own Supernatural. Only my OC, Raegan._**

I sat quietly in the backseat of Dean's beloved Impala. They haven't tried talking to me…yet, but I know once I get to Bobby's house, they'll call me. I watched the passing trees, and studied the cloudy skies. It was cool outside, and I was grateful for wearing my large hoodie that was two sizes too big for me. I loved it.

Four hours later, we arrived at the destination. South Dakota. Dean slowed his car to a safety speed, avoiding the various scrape medals that surrounded Bobby's house.

Dean pulled his car to a stop, with a slight jerk causing me to wake up from my trance state. I saw Bobby walking down his porch. Red baseball cap, layered clothes, was all Bobby pretty much wore. Bobby let a half-hearted smile cross his features. Dean and Sam emerged from the car and raced to give Bobby a hug.

I sat in the backseat, watching the scene unfolded before me. Watching Sam, Dean and Bobby happy, made me happy. I jumped out of the backseat, dragging my duffel bag with me.

"Bobby." I said while giving him a bear hug.

"Raegan. Take your stuff in the house, choose any room you want. Just not mine." He replied with a chuckle, patting me on the back.

I nodded to Bobby and the brothers, ascending the stairs to the house. I knew if I said goodbye to Sam and Dean, I would start a fight, or start crying. Neither of which appealed to me.

I found the perfect room on the second floor. It was spacious, and let in a good amount of light through the windows. I set my bag on the floor near the queen size bed. I walked back downstairs and peaked out one of the windows. I saw Bobby, Sam and Dean talking. They all had very serious looks on their faces. I knew most likely Dean was the one to call Bobby, and ask him to take me in.

Was I that much of a burden?

Night came, and I was relaxed lying on the queen size bed, that was decorated in blue flowers. Not my kind of bed cover, but it was comfortable. The wall were decorated with light baby blue wallpaper. The room had little furniture. A small desk with a nightlight, and a large dresser was it. The bed's size made up for lack of furniture.

_Knock ,Knock_

"Yeah?" I said, not wanting to get up and open the door. I was feeling lazy today.

Bobby pushed open my door and greeted me with a smile. I sat up, crossing my legs.

"Dean told me about your ruin in with Lucifer in your dream. You don't have to tell me about it. I just want you to know, you're safe here."

"Thanks, Bobby. I really appreciate it. I do." I nodded my head, trying not to cry.

"Well…I'm off to bed. There's food down stairs, along with beer. I stocked up, knowing Dean and Sam were coming." Bobby said with s nod, leaning back to close the door.

"Goodnight Bobby."

"Night, Raegan. See ya in the morning."

Was Bobby afraid of me? Normally, he would be the type to sit and talk about things, but not tonight.

I was grateful I picked out the room with the bathroom. It was much easier for me. I could imagine Bobby, if he saw my 'girly products' everywhere. He would go nuts!

I showered quickly, loving my strawberry smelling shampoo. I changed into a light purple tank top with boxers. After looking at myself in the mirror, I frowned and gave a long sigh. My hair was flat, my skin looked sunk in, and my lips were cracked. I decided I needed a change. I opened the cabinet mirror, and found what I was looking for. A pair of scissors. I wanted to give myself bangs. I never had them before, and I was curious as to what I'd look like with them.

"Shit!" I whisper with examining my hair. My bangs were much shorter than I expected. It looked awful, at least to me. I raced in my room to my duffel bag, throwing things trying to find some hair clips. After five minutes of searching, I found them. I carefully pinned back my awful bangs, hoping no one would notice. Change for me, it was never a good thing.

It was midnight, and I was awake. My third day of not sleeping. I was wondering around Bobby's kitchen for a midnight snack. I grabbed chocolate ice cream and a large glass of orange juice. Beer sounded great, but not in the middle of the night.

I carried my food and drink back up to my room. Bobby had no TV in my room, so I was stuck entertaining myself. Sam's laptop would be wonderful right now. At least on a laptop, I could still watch shows, and wouldn't be as bored.

I carelessly flipped through my bag, trying to find a book or something. I thought I packed a couple.

"You should be sleeping." Castiel's voice startled me, making me jump slightly.

Castiel was standing near the open window; his blue eyes were hard and emotionless.

"I could say the same for you, Cas. Don't judge me." I expressed in a soft voice, while sitting on the blue flowered bed.

"Do you sleep? I mean, angels…do you sleep?" I questioned while tracing the blue flowers on my bed cover. I was starting to feel tired, but I forced my eyes open.

"I sleep on occasion, for my vessel, but angels, we do not require sleep." Castiel stated.

I nodded my head, looking up at him. I patted the bed, indicating he would sit next to me, instead of standing. It made me feel bad.

"Please sit. I won't bite. I promise." I said with a chuckle. I leaned back on the bed, feeling my eyes began to droop. Weight shifted from under me, and my nightmare came back.

Castiel who was really Lucifer, telling me he could be Castiel. I shivered while sitting up.

Castiel was sitting next to me, looking tense. He could use a good massage to loosen him up. I silently studied his features in the dim light. His bed-head hair look, bright blue eyes, the light stubble on his chin, his jaw line, and his full pouty lips. He was perfect, but it wasn't the real Castiel. It was Jimmy. If I saw the real form of Castiel, I'd be blind.

"Do you want something to drink?" I causally asked, breaking my concentration of his features.

"No. Thank you." His deep voice shook in my ears. I loved the sound of his voice.

I nodded in response, lying back down on the bed. Curling my body in the fetal position towards him. His blue eyes traveled all over the room.

"I should leave, and you should sleep." Castiel said while standing up quickly.

Castiel calmed me, his presence alone made me forget about demons, the devil, angels, etc.

"Please…don't. Stay with me." I said in a small voice, I barely recognized it as my own.

Castiel cocked his head, staring at me hard, then looking at the door of my room.

"Please." I was practically begging him to stay. He gave a slight nod and sat back down on the bed. His eyes glanced at my body, I suppressed a shiver.

"I'm scared." I truthfully expressed. I really was scared to fall asleep. I had my very own personal Fred Krueger in my dreams.

Castiel's face soften. He moved his body so he was laying next to me.

"Don't be. He can't find you." Castiel stated, while turning his head towards me. Our faces' were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face.

"He can still find me in my dreams, Cas. I'm afraid to fall asleep."

Castiel was quiet for a while. I wanted to know what in the world was this angel thinking. The heat from his body next to me was like sitting by a fireplace. I wanted so badly to get closer to him, to kiss him again.

"Your dream. What was it about?" Castiel questioned me, letting his blue orbs, meet my brown orbs.

I felt my mouth go dry. I could feel my own body get warm. I thanked God that the only light in the room was a small nightlight in the corner, or else Castiel would have seen my face blush bright red.

I sat up quickly, making my head spin in the process. I turned my body away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Um…well, it's kinda hard to explain right now." Especially now. Jeez, why did he have to ask me that? I was wide-awake now. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I could feel the blood pound in my ears.

The wait shifted on the bed again, and I assumed he either left, or was just sitting up. I turned my head, using my peripheral vision to see him sitting up on the bed. Dammit. There was no way out.

"Tell me, Raegan." Castiel's deep voice boomed behind me. I complied, accepting the fact that after I tell him, he might never want to be in the same room as me.

After ten straight minutes, I finally finished. I still had my back to him, not wanted to see his confused face. I told him everything, more than what I told the brothers. I told him what Lucifer said, his actions, and last, but not least. How Lucifer imitated Castiel. An angel!

Castiel was dead silent. He asked nothing, and said nothing. I grew nervous.

I stood up from the bed, taking a deep breath and exhaling, I turned to face him.

His face had shocked written all over it. I'm pretty sure Dean discussed sex with Castiel. That's just how Dean is.

"I understand if you never want to speak to me, ever again-"

"Raegan, I was a dream you could not control." Castiel firmly stated with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I know, but I'm sorry-" I was interrupted again.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Raegan. Nothing."

I began chewing on my fingernails. I needed a cigarette bad, but trying to be polite, I didn't.

"Raegan, come here." Castiel mimicked my actions earlier of the patting of the bed. I slowly made my way over. I crawled on the bed over to him.

He turned his entire body towards mine, lightly grabbing me by the arms. He lifted his right index finger, I stopped him. I knew he was going to make me sleep. And I was still afraid.

"Wait! I know what you're going to do to me…please. Stay with me for tonight. I feel calm around you." I could have smacked myself in the face. '_I feel calm around you', _oh my goodness. I snapped my eyes shut, cursing myself.

"I could make an exception for tonight."

My eyes flew open as he spoke those words. I let a smile dance across my face.

"Thanks, Cas. Wait, I want to get under the covers." I replied, lowering the excitement in my voice. I felt protected around Castiel. Maybe, he would protect me in my dreams.

I got up off the bed, motioning him to stand up also. I climbed in; I didn't know if he was comfortable sleeping next to me. There were no chairs in the room, and I didn't want him to stand over me while I slept in a bed.

"Will you sleep next to me? I don't want you standing. Please…" I begged him once more.

He hesitated, carefully looking over the bed. He nodded and climbed in. I laughed at the fact he didn't remove his shoes, or his trench coat.

"Hey Cas? You should remove your shoes and coat. You will be much more comfortable. Humans usually don't sleep with that much clothing on." I expressed while sitting up.

He looked hard at his shoes and trench coat. After about one minute, he decided to take them off. He placed his shoes on the floor along with has trench coat. He laid back down again. His eyes glued to the ceiling. I followed his gaze.

"Okay, I'm ready to sleep now." I whispered, not really wanting to go to sleep, but I needed to sleep.

I pulled the covers up to my chest, letting my arms hang out. Castiel looked over at me, studying my face. He raised his right index finger to my forehead. I fell asleep, not knowing what awaited for me in my dreams…

**Review please :D**


	10. I don't feel safe anymore

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Anyone watch the season finale of Supernatural? I was shocked! I can't wait for the 6th series now lol Thanks everyone for R&R, and adding this story to their favorites! It makes me very happy and proud you guys like it :) Remember that reviews are very helpful! _

Castiel lay still next to Raegan. So far, she had slept peacefully. He was grateful for that. He had prayed to his father silently, before he put her to some deserved rest.

Castiel studied Raegan's movements; the way her eyes moved, how her mouth hung slightly open, her right hand curled into a fist, and the way her breathing was, soft and shallow.

Castiel lay there amazed at his father's work. Castiel had left the window open, seeing, as it was a warm night. Raegan did not seem to mind. Castiel stared at Raegan again. This time, he studied her features. She had lovely long golden brown hair that fell in gently waves down her back, she had porcelain pale skin, which in the moonlight, and she looked flawless.

Sighing to himself, he sat up. Castiel stood from the bed and gave himself a nice good stretch. This time, instead of lying next to Raegan again, he was standing. Raegan began stirring in bed, moaning slightly. He walked over to her fast, placing an index finger to her forehead, she relaxed instantly. Castiel sat down next to her, careful not to get to close.

Castiel knew that Raegan had feelings towards him, she kissed him. And he enjoyed it, even though he would be afraid to admit it out loud. Castiel had already rebelled against heaven in so many ways…when an angel strays to far from heaven, he/she loses their grace, so far, he did not. His superiors had often told him the dangers of coming to earth. The feelings that humans use, can sometimes reflect on an angel. Raegan showed her feelings to Castiel, and he was scared.

Castiel sat besides Raegan till morning. He did not require sleep so he found himself oddly relaxed staying with Raegan. The dream she told him, angered him. Lucifer using Castiel's image to trick Raegan. Castiel swore to himself, that he would protect Raegan and keep her safe. Raegan stirred in her sleep, her breathing became faster, indicating she was waking up. Castiel found his heart stop as her brown eyes opened and saw his blue.

"Good morning, Cas." I said in my sleepy state. Castiel was sitting next to me, on the edge of the bed. Surprisingly, I had no bad dreams.

"Morning. How did you sleep? Castiel asked Raegan while standing to his feet. His face was stone, but his eyes held curiosity.

"Excellent, actually. I didn't have any bad dreams. Thank you for staying with me, Cas. Are you hungry?" I questioned Castiel, while pulling my lazy body out from my warm cocoon.

Castiel tilted his head at response to my question; a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes. My vessel requires food on occasion." Castiel truthfully stated, his smirk vanished, leaving his face back to stone.

I nodded my head. I was too sleepy to carry on a conversation. I told Castiel I would take a shower first, and cook some breakfast for him and Bobby. Castiel planted his body on the edge of the bed again. I walked at a snails pace to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I glanced in the mirror. I could see what Castiel was smirking at. The bangs I cut last night, where sticking up in random places, my soft waves were nothing, but a ball of fuzz. I grimaced at myself, while washing my hands. I would fix my hair after my shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom. I fixed my hair so my bangs were straight, surprisingly they didn't look so bad… I threw my hair up in a messy pony-tail while applying little makeup. I wore blue skinny jeans, with a pink sweater. I felt refreshed after a good night's rest and a good shower to wake me up.

"Cas, you know you don't have to wait for me. You can go downstairs anytime; just don't sneak up on Bobby." I said while making my bed.

Castiel who was standing near the window glanced over in my direction. His blue eyes followed my movements of making the bed. I suppressed a giggle.

"I wanted to wait for you." Castiel plainly responded while taking small steps towards the door. I felt my heart flutter when he said those words. Sure, it's not like he said he's in love with me, but he did something out of freewill, not from what someone told him to do.

"Well, that was nice of you. Ready to head down?" I asked while walking towards the door. Castiel rushed in front of me, kindly opening the door with an attempt of a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Cas!" I said cheerfully, while patting him on the arm making my way out.

"You're welcome." Castiel stated while following close behind me.

I felt like Castiel was hovering me, like how a mother does with her young child. While I was cooking breakfast, Castiel stood right behind me the entire time while I was cooking the bacon and eggs. Maybe he just wanted to learn? I didn't bring this subject up.

Bobby left a door on the fridge, stating he went into town and would be back soon. If Castiel wasn't here to keep my company I would feel lazy and out of place.

Currently, Castiel and I are back in my room. I found some of Bobby's books in his study. I didn't think he'd mind if I took a few to read.

"Cas, you don't have to stay here with me, if you don't want to. I'm fine." I said while looking up from the book I was reading.

Castiel sat next to me on my bed. He too, was reading. Castiel glanced up his book, staring at me. I started feeling nervous. I hope I didn't offend him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Castiel frowned with some urgency in his voice.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying, if you have 'angel duties' you need to attend to, go. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to.." I replied while reaching for his hand.

His hand was warm and soft. Glancing up at him, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't scare him off like I did when I kissed him. His stormy blue eyes traveled to me hand holding his, then to my eyes. He gently closed his eyes, while grabbing my hand in return, giving it a soft squeeze.

Castiel leaned back on the headboard, letting out a sigh. My hand was still holding his hand, and his hand holding mine. I would forever remember this memory.

"Raegan?" Bobby was home, and was yelling my name.

Castiel's eyes flew opened. His eyes glancing around franticly. Was he scared Bobby would see us together like this? I let a small frown cross my features, as Castiel released my hand. He stood up, reaching for his fallen trench coat on the floor. He was leaving..

"I must go." Castiel stated plainly, while trying to get his shoes on. I giggled as he let out a long irritated sigh.

"Here let me help." I said while setting my book down. I crawled over to him.

"Sit down. It will help putting shoes on. Trust me." I let out a chuckle while shaking my head.

Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed. His body was tense again. I carefully put his shoes on for him, slowly doing it so he would learn himself. As I finished, he stood quickly walking towards the open window.

"Be safe." I whispered, lying down on the bed. I rolled on my stomach to watch him leave.

He nodded, "I'll come back tonight."

He left before I could reply. His way of goodbyes sucked. Bobby was calling my name a few minutes ago. I counted the stairs while jumping down. Bobby was in his study, beer in hand.

"Hey, sorry. I was reading." I said quickly while standing in the center of the room. I placed my arms behind my back, twisting my back, back and forth.

I just realized how utterly bored I was.

"I thought you were sleeping. Well, come here, Rae. I want to show you something." Bobby replied while motioning with his hand for me to come over.

I sat down next to him, peaking over his shoulder as to what he was reading. I saw symbol's in the old book. Devil symbols, pictures of women, children, and the fiery flames of hell.

"Bobby? What is this?" My voice sounded small and weak. I shivered as I saw those pictures.

"You remember how Dean told me everything?"

"Yes."

"Lucifer told you, your grandmother offered herself up to him, right? Bobby asked while flipping through the book. I nodded, trying to find my voice.

"According to this, many women from the early from 1692 were accused of being a witch. Rose Johnson is your great, great, great, etc grandmother. Raegan, she was killed in 1692. She was accused of being a witch. Many women were accused of this and were killed for it. It was known as the Salem witch trials." Bobby finished with a slam of the book.

I couldn't speak, my mind raised. Lucifer was right. My mother has a family tree book. I remember in third grade I had to do a family tree for an assignment. Rose Johnson was on there, but why was she important to Lucifer?

I suddenly didn't feel safe anymore.

**_Please Review! _**


	11. Smoking Kills

I lay awake that night waiting for Castiel to show up. It was about eleven, and I was starting to get tired waiting on him. I reached over for the book I was reading with Castiel.

"Raegan." Castiel's deep voice invaded my ear, making me jump up. He was standing right next to me, on the right side of my bed. I didn't even notice he was there.

"Hey, Cas. What took you so long?" I replied while setting the book down on the night stand.

I crossed my legs, patting the edge of the bed for him to sit down.

"The Winchesters." Castiel said plainly while sitting next to me. I nodded my head in understanding. Dean and Sam were always on a case, and always up to something.

It's been a week already since I came to Bobby's house. Castiel came to see me every night. It made me happy to think he is becoming more human emotionally, but physically, he could still die if he became human. That's the part that scared me the most, but I never brought it up to him.

Castiel has become more comfortable around me. I was able to touch his hand, or kiss his cheek softly, and he never tensed up anymore.

Castiel looked like he needed a day off. His face alone told me how stressful he was. His blue eyes were wide, his face held stress lines, and his clothes were a mess. His tie hung low, too low, his white shirt had stains of blood on it, and his trench coat held bullet holes left in places. Probably from when Castiel first met Dean and Bobby. Dean told me how he shot Cas numerous times, but it did nothing to him.

"Raegan, I don't think you're safe anymore." Castiel said while his eyes searched my face. I already knew I wasn't safe. You can't hide from the devil..

"I figured. I'm not as worried as I was. You will protect me. I know it." I nodded my head with a large smile on my face. I hoped Castiel would believe my lie.

Truth was, I was scared. I slept peacefully when Cas was around, but tonight tells me he won't be staying for long.

"I will protect you Raegan. I-I care for you." Castiel explained, while reaching for my hands. I laced my fingers along with his. He glanced down at our joined hands and let a small smile stretch across his lips.

"Call me, Rae please. We know each other better now. Will you be able to stay with me tonight?"

Please say yes, please say yes! I screamed in my head. I sometimes wished Cas could read my mind.

"I can't tonight. I'm sorry. I'll come back as soon as I can." He frowned while squeezing my hand.

I nodded. Castiel stood up from the bed, still holding my hand; he walked over to the window.

"I have to go." Castiel whispered while taking both my hands, holding them up to his chest. He studied them, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Okay, but hurry back soon. No, wait, on second thought take your time. I want your head clear." I chuckled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

My lips brushed against his stubble, it tickled my lips. I smiled more, containing my laughter. Castiel didn't release my hands, but held them tighter against him. His eyes had a peaceful look about them, and it calmed me. Castiel leaned down, gazing at my lips, then to my eyes. I felt my heart began to pound so fast, I thought he could hear it. His lips gently landed on mine. He held still, as if he didn't know what to do next. I slowly began to kiss him; he learned fast and began kissing me back.

It felt like eternity with him holding me and kissing me. Suddenly, I felt scared. What if this was my last day to live, what would I do or say to him? If anything would go wrong, with either him or I, I would want him to know that I love him.

"Cas-" I gently pulled back, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked while letting his right hand glide over my face. Caressing it slightly. I leaned into his touch.

"No, Cas. You will never hurt me. If anything happens to me- I want you to keep me in your memory. Forget everything I've done wrong, or said. And just know that I love you." I whispered, letting the building tears fall.

Castiel embraced me in a tight hug, whispering sweet things in my ear.

"Nothing will happen to you, I won't allow it." Castiel said in a serious voice, with a stern look on his face. His blue eyes burned into my brown. This was the first time I felt fearful of him. God help the person who hurts me.

"Okay…you should get back to Sam and Dean. I'm holding you up." I laughed hoping to ease the emotionally chain that happened between us.

I had this gut feeling, I would not survive this war. Castiel nodded, releasing me, stepping in the welcoming moonlight. He was beautiful.

"I'll hurry. Rest, Rae."

I laughed while his said my nickname. I quickly nodded my head, and waved my hand. He vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving behind the breeze from his wings on my face.

Three hours later, I still could not fall asleep, and Cas hasn't come back yet. I was pacing my floors, chewing on my nails. Castiel's words flowed through my head, making the wheels spin. _I don't think you're safe anymore.._ I knew I wasn't, but I let Castiel know my true feelings, even if he didn't return them. Something told me he did; he just didn't know how to express it.

I silently walked downstairs, cursing the squeaky floors. Bobby was snoring loudly in his room and I grabbed my jacket to head outside.

The weather was surprisingly cold, making me shiver in Dean's boxers, and Sam's larger tee. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. I grabbed a cigarette, hoping to settle my nerves. The stars were beautiful outside tonight, and I decided at nice walk in the moonlight, would clear my head.

I came across an old rusty red Chevy. It would be a wonderful car; it just needed a paint job, and all over repairs. Maybe, I could ask Dean on his day off? I laughed to myself thinking when does Dean get a day off?

"Ya know, smoking can kill you. And we can't have that now can we?"

I froze, holding my breath. I turned around slowly, coming face to face with Lucifer. How the hell did he find me? Cas said he couldn't!

"How did you-" I couldn't make the words out; my breath was stuck in my lungs.

"What? Find you? Oh, Raegan! You are just too cute!" Lucifer chuckled, while reaching his hand to lift pieces of my hair. He started to inhale the smell, which made me feel sick.

My instincts kicked it, and I did the one thing I could think of. I quickly pulled away from him, using my palm to smash his nose in an upward position. He stumbled back, not expecting me to fight.

I took off running, and began screaming Bobby's name.

"Bobby! Bobby, help me! Please!" I screamed repeatedly, while maneuvering my way past the scrape metal, and various items.

Bobby's house came into view. No lights were turned on, which I began to think. What happened to Bobby? I pulled all my energy into my body, pushing myself to sprint to Bobby's house, when a large force smashed into my body, pushing my ten feet into the air. I landed on an old car, the same rusty old red one I saw earlier.

My head was spinning; blood was running down my neck. I struggled to stand up, letting the nausea flood my body. I swayed, hold my body up with my hands leaning on the car for support. Large arms wrapped around my body, pulling me tight. The nausea began to kick in worse. I struggled to get away, but my head kept spinning.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you, Raegan. Now we can be one big happy family." Lucifer laughed in my ear, pushing my long hair out of the way.

Lucifer quickly lifted me, bridal style and began maneuvering his way past all the junk. He pressed his lips hard on my forehead, I grunted while trying to push him away. He laughed at my attempts of getting away; his only response was to hold me tighter, so tight I felt my blood pound in my head.

I gave up fighting, not seeing the point in fighting someone much, much, much stronger and more powerful than me. I was fighting a losing battle. I replayed Castiel's words in my head. _I'll protect you.._

I welcomed the darkness as it engulfed my vision. Where are you, Cas?

**Please, please, please leave a review! I love to know what you guys are thinking!~ love Rose**


	12. Trapped

Humming. Someone was humming. I struggled to open my eyes, fearing what I might see.

"Oh! You're awake. Good. I was beginning to worry about ya there for a sec." Lucifer's voice rang like a church bell in my head.

I moaned while trying to sit up. My head was spinning like crazy, like how someone feels after getting off a crazy ride at an amusement park. Only I felt ten times worse.

Lucifer was sitting in a large red chair across the room. I felt his eyes burning into my head as I glanced around at my surroundings, looking for an escape. The room we were in what seemed to be a large bedroom. My heart fell to my stomach. This was the last place I wanted to be with the devil.

The room looked like a rich hotel kinda of room. Pure white walls, dark red curtains, dark red furniture, and paintings hung everywhere. The door to my exit was past Lucifer. No way in hell was I getting around him. My only option was to sit here and wait for a mistake from him.

I sat in the bed, patiently waiting for him to say something. I stared at him right back. I contained the bile that threatened to rise. Lucifer's face was filled with lesions, as if he was rotting away. He was extremely pale, paler than I was. And that says something. His clothes were filled with blood and were torn to pieces. I wondered whom Lucifer was using as his vessel?

Five minutes passed and neither of us said a word, Lucifer, of course was still humming, still staring. I finally grew sick of it, and felt myself become increasingly irritated.

"What?" I asked, while throwing my hands up in the air. It was a bad move, seeing as my head continued to spin.

Lucifer smirked at me, and let out a small chuckle. I pressed the heels of my hands in my eyes, hoping the dizziness would go away soon.

"Open your eyes Raegan." Lucifer demanded, his voice was close. I held them shut, ignoring his demand.

"Raegan, open your eyes or else I will open them for you."

He was arguing with me over eyes! What was his problem? I shakily took my hands away from my face, giving him a death glare as I looked at him.

He lifted his hand to my face, which resulted in me moving away from his hand. He let out a long sigh pulling his hand away. Suddenly, he roughly grabbed my face. I struggled to pry his hands off. I didn't want him anywhere near me. He pressed his hands into my forehead. It felt like he was trying to crush my skull.

"Stop it! You're hurting me! Get off! Damn you!" I screamed at him, while bringing my hands forward to swing at him.

I felt my oncoming headache fade away, so did the dizziness. He gently released his hands away from me, standing up tall. Looking prideful. I was not going to thank him. Not at all.

"Feeling better?" Lucifer asked while motioning with his hands to make me move over so he can sit next to me. I ignored his question and refused to move. I was going to act like a five year old. Maybe, if I annoy him, he'll either kill me or get rid of me.

"You are a stubborn woman, aren't you?" Lucifer chuckled while moving to the other side of the bed. I continued to ignore him, looking straight ahead. Now that he cleared my head for me, I could think straight.

I felt the shift of weight in on bed, it make my stomach knot up. He would not have his way with me. I'll fight him all the way.

He was staring at me again. I could feel it. I quietly got off from the bed, making my way to the bathroom. I hoped there was at least a lock on the door.

"Where are you going? If you are looking for something to hurt yourself with, you won't find it." I could hear the sarcasm drip in his voice.

Sharply, I turned around, giving my best glare at him. I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was going to the bathroom. Did I need to ask you if I can go?" I slammed the sarcasm right back at him.

I didn't wait for his response as I walked in long strides towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I must have spent a few hours in the bathroom crying silently to myself. Lucifer finally left me alone, only knocking a few times mumbling under his breath. I didn't care what he had to say. The bathroom, fortunately had a lock. And I was able to be alone.

I sat on the floor near the toilet, careless tracing the flower print wallpaper with my fingers. Trying to calm myself down. The bathroom had no towels, no soap or shampoo. Therefore, I couldn't even take a decent shower or bath without asking _him._ I felt hopeless and lost-it brought back memories of the way I felt when I lost Chris. Now this time, I've lost Cas.

How could I reach him? Or the Winchesters? I had no clue to where I was, and I don't think Lucifer would tell me, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

I carefully opened the bathroom door, peaking my head around the corner. I saw no sign of him, or anyone. I had no clue if he brought his other demons with him to watch me.

I walked around the room in a fighter's stance, being ready for anything or anyone. Looking over my shoulder, I raced to the door, praying it lead to an exit. The door was unlocked! I whipped the door open, only to come face to face with Satan.

"Going somewhere?" Lucifer tried to look surprised, raising his eyebrows in the process. His right arm was leaning against the doorframe, his face looking smug.

I had an idea, and hopefully it worked. I looked down at my feet, and started playing with my hands.

"I-I uh.." I raised my eyes, acting to look sad and remorseful. Lucifer's face softens, leaning his head down to mine.

"Hey, its okay, Rae. Don't worry about it. You won't be punished this time. Go back and relax." Lucifer said coolly, reaching his left hand out, pulling strands of my hair, twisting them.

He leaned his face closer to mine, and began smelling my hair. I heard him inhale loudly, it sickened me. I quickly took the opportunity, and raised my fist, punching him in the nose. He stumbled back, pulling his hands over his nose. He began laughing as if I didn't bother him. I didn't think it would, but I would keep trying. I did a low kick, kicking him in his shins. I pushed him back with all my might, and raced down the hallway.

Glancing over my shoulder, I didn't see him running after me, only standing there, laughing at me. I was in a large hotel, but had no luck in finding an exit. There were no elevators, or doors leading to stairs. It didn't make sense. I didn't stop running, and continued taking rights, lefts, and rights again, and more lefts. I even tried kicking some doors down. Of course, they wouldn't budge. I ran down the empty hallways, completely out of breath.

I took a right down another hallway, seeing Lucifer standing near an open door, the same one I ran out of. What the hell? I was running in a maze! I was trapped…

"What the hell is happening here? You tricked me!" I screamed while running towards him and full speed. He carelessly threw his hands in the airs, shrugged, and grinned.

"I have my ways. You cannot escape me. You know that." Lucifer calmly replied, while pointing to the open door.

I felt the tears flush through my eyes, threatening to fall. I walked over to the unmade bed, sitting down on the edge. I let the tears fall, not caring anymore. I couldn't just seem to face the fact. I wasn't getting out of here, Lucifer could not be killed, and I would die in the end.

I let my hair fall like a curtain, hiding my red, puffy face. I was still in Dean's boxers, and Sam's shirt. Thinking about them, just made me cry harder. I felt like I was already dead, and I could do nothing about it.

Hands began rubbing my arms from behind me. Turning my face to the side, I saw it was Lucifer. I laughed at myself thinking, who else could it be?

"Shhh-relax. Go to sleep." Lucifer whispered closely to my ear. I shrugged off his hands, and nodded my head. He kissed my hair, "Good girl." Glancing over my shoulder again, he was gone. I was able to let out a long shaky breath.

I got myself comfortable in bed, curling my body in the fetal position. Hot tears continued to pour down my cheeks. I welcomed the sleep; I had been dreading for the past two weeks.

"_Raegan?" _

_I recognized that voice. My heart began to race, my stomach filled with butterflies and hope._

"_Castiel!" My eyes flew open, sitting up fast, trying to find him. He was standing near a wooden dresser, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I jumped out of bed, racing to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. _

"_Raegan, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Castiel wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his face in my neck. _

_Did I blame Castiel for this? No, not. It was no ones fault. And I couldn't blame him for someone else hurting me. He did everything he could. Branding my ribs, so no angels could find me, staying with me all night long, he did all he could. I could not ask for more._

"_Cas, look at me-"I whispered in a bold, yet soft tone. He pulled his face away from my neck, coming nose to nose with me. I stared in his deep blue eyes, mentally making a picture of what they looked like. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, I tried to talk in a bold tone, but only came out shaky._

"_This, this was not your fault. Only his. You did protect me, Cas. You gave me my life back, when I thought I had lost it. You were there for me. And I love you for it." I put my hands on both sides of his face, leaning up to kiss his forehead._

"_What I did, was not enough, Raegan. You were still caught. I can only blame myself.."_

"_Stop it, Cas. You are not to blame. Listen to me, I don't know where I am, only I know I'm in a hotel, and it's a trap. Don't come looking for me."_

"_Trap? What do you mean?" Castiel pulled away from me, at arms length. He placed his hands on my hips, his face serious and angry._

"_I tried running away, it's like a never ending maze. I ran around in a large circle, coming only back to his room.."_

"_I'll get you out of here. I promise. Try and stay as far away from him as possible." Castiel nodded, thinking to himself. I stared at him with wet brown eyes. I was crying, and didn't even notice I was. " Can I do __anything to stop him, or escape him? What can I do?" I pleaded with Castiel, raising my hands to his shoulders gripping them tight._

_He looked remorseful at me, his only response made my insides churn. _

"_Nothing." _

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so very much for leaving a review, or marking this story as a favorite :) I just love getting reviews, they are like Christmas presents for me! I love to know what you guys think about it. This chapter reminded me of the series _The Twilight Zone _lol more to come! Hugs to all :D**


	13. God help me

_Thank you all for the reviews and favorites :)) I love reviews, and I'm open to any suggestions_!

**Warning:** _In this chapter there is a rape scene. So if you don't want to read it, skip it and wait until I update the next chapter. Also, Castiel will appear soon! So don't worry lol_

**I do not own Supernatural**

No one realizes how their lives can change in a split second. People get up, go to work, come home, and go to sleep. Only to do the same thing everyday. People today, don't respect their life enough. Drugs, alcohol, addictions, etc. People don't understand what hunters do everyday to protect those very same people.

Dean and Sam gave up the 'normal' life to saves others. They gave up the possibility of having their own home, wife, children, and a normal job, but once someone becomes a hunter, you never stop being one.

I woke up to an empty room. A large tray of fruit and water was placed on the table beside the bed, I didn't touch the food. I checked all over my body, examining the damage. I won't dare look at myself in the mirror. I just didn't care anymore. Castiel said I could do nothing, but try and stay away from Lucifer. That was going to be a problem.

I had absolutely nothing to do. No TV, no radio, no reading material, no knitting, which is only something I do when I have plenty of time on my hands. I found myself being entertained by a dust bunny. I would blow at it, and guessed to myself which way it would go. God, I was going crazy here!

I examined the bathroom again, this time Lucifer left me towels, soap and shampoo. How kind of him. Not! I turned the water full blast on hot. I wanted the water boiling; I wanted to cleanse myself of his dirty hands on me. I dripped some lavender oil in the hot water.

Sitting in the bathtub for over an hour, I had a lot of time to think about my situation. Cas once told me, that God has a plan for all of us. Maybe, this was my plan. Sam, Dean, and I knew one of us, was not going to live past this disaster. I thought about how I would die, and then get to see Castiel in heaven. I would get to see the real him. But then I thought of the time he told me, if I killed myself, he would drag me out of hell.

Oh I forgot, killing yourself is a sin, but I couldn't live this way. Who could?

Letting silent tears flow down my cheeks, I prayed for all the ones I loved. Please don't resent me for doing this. Castiel, keep me in your memory.

I sank lower in the boiling water, making my skin raw and red. Please God, forgive me. I pushed my head lower until my whole body was submerged under the water. I held my breath, I was scared. No one could save me like this. What was I suppose to do? Let Lucifer have his way with me?

My lungs felt as if they would explode any second now. My blood was beginning to pound in my ears, my body was shaking. Minutes past, and suddenly, I felt peace.

Whistling down the hall, Lucifer stopped in front of his door. He continued whistling, as he strolled in the room. Lucifer's eyebrows rose when he didn't see Raegan anywhere. Then it dawned on him, she was in the bathroom. No way would she ever leave this place without him. Laughing to himself, he straightened his shirt, which was covered in blood, along with his bloody pants. He decided to surprise Raegan, and began walking to the bathroom door.

He didn't bother knocking, as he mentally pushed the door open. Leaning against the door frame, he stepped back, coughing. The steam from the hot water was filled within the bathroom. Stepping closer to the bathtub, he gently pulled the curtain back. Lucifer let a wide grin spread across his face as he roughly pulled the curtain back.

"Oh Raegan! I'm home-" Lucifer's voice was caught in his throat. Horror was now plastered on his face.

Down in the bathtub, was Raegan. Only she was underwater, and didn't seem to care if he was there or not.. Lucifer rushed to grab her body; cursing loudly to himself he yanked her out of the tub. He lowered Raegan's body to the white floor, her face was pale white. Placing a hand over her face, he checked to see if she was breathing. She was not, Lucifer quickly placed his large right hand over her face.

Lucifer began concentrating on Raegan. Closing his eyes, he pushed his ability harder.

Lucifer kept concentrating on getting the water out of Raegan. He heard her coughing, but he still held his hand over her face.

My feeling of floating peacefully was roughly yanked out from underneath me. Someone wanted me back. I was being pulled away from my feeling of peace.

I started coughing, feeling the water rush to get out of my lungs. My throat was burning like crazy, not to mention the dizziness again. Carefully, I opened my eyes. The light burned them, but I still held them open. A large hand was above my face. Glancing to my right, I saw who the hand belonged to. Lucifer.

Lucifer was mumbling some sort of Latin, I have never heard before. I noticed I was naked under him. The towels were on the counter, which seemed to be a mile away. I shivered as Lucifer stopped his Latin. He opened his eyes, moving his hand out of my face he gazed down at me.

I knew Lucifer wouldn't hurt me, because he 'needed 'me alive, but right now, I wasn't to sure now.

I didn't say anything to him; I was too scared to speak. I tried to remain calm, breathing in and out, in and out. I was trembling. Was I just dead minutes ago?

Lucifer sat up, placing his hands on his knees. I slowly sat up also, crossing my arms over my chest, to have some sort of privacy.

"I-I um.." I stuttered out of a shaky breath. Lucifer's stormy blue eyes continued to stare at me.

I struggled to keep my body upright, Lucifer must have noticed. Suddenly, he shot his right hand out, wrapping it around my throat tightly.

Lucifer stood to his feet, with his hand still wrapped around my throat. My feet were off the ground. My head was feeling light, when Lucifer lowered me in front of his face.

"I didn't actually think you would do it, Raegan. Really, I'm surprised!" Lucifer chuckled, squeezing my throat tighter, if that was possible.

I tried talking to him, or should I say mumbling. The only sound coming out of my mouth was gargling, and wheezing.

Just as I thought he was going to kill me, he threw my body to the floor. I went into a fit of coughs, caressing my throat with my hands. Lucifer stood a few feet away, smirking at me. I did nothing, except hold back my tears.

"You don't realize just how lucky you are." Lucifer whispered, lowering himself to eye level. He stormy eyes traveled over my face, as if searching for answers. I gazed at him, tilting my head to the side. Giving the signal I was confused.

"When I win this war, you will be saved. And you shall live in paradise with our son." Lucifer nodded his head.

It hurt to talk, so to avoid anymore arguments, I nodded my head. Lucifer smiled, revealing his vessel's teeth, to appear off white. Lucifer was slowly killing his vessel. The poor man he's using can't have the strength to contain the fallen angel.

Smiling at me, Lucifer leaned his head towards mine. Instantly, my body froze. I knew Lucifer could do worse to me than choking me. Just as I thought I would be able to leave, Lucifer smashed his lips on mine, pressing down hard. Struggling to push him off, he roughly grabbed my hands, squeezing them tight, I yelped in pain.

He took my yelp of pain to his advantage, as he roughly forced my lips apart, letting his tongue roam in my mouth. I did what any other woman would have done; I bit down on his tongue. He didn't pull away, as his blood rushed into my mouth.

Over come with nausea from the blood, I started gagging. Hot salty tears can down my face like a waterfall. I could barely see Lucifer due to so many tears. Lucifer, noticing me gagging pulls away. I could breath again, but only felt more sick when I saw Lucifer. His whole mouth was covered in blood. His blood. It reminded me of how a clown does its makeup.

I desperately tried prying his hand away from my hands, which he still continued to hold down hard.

"Please! Please don't do this! You don't have to do this!" I pleaded with him, locking eyes together.

He let an emotionless expression take over his face. He was behaving like a robot, like he shut down any emotion. I was now scared for my life. I started mentally calling for Castiel, hoping he would hear my prayers.

Lucifer broke out of his zombie-like trace; he lunged at me pushing my already shaking body to the floor. I was now kicking at him with my legs.

"Stop it! You son of a bitch! Don't touch me! Get off!" I pushed out of my sore throat a loud scream.

"You will give me a son! It is inevitable, Raegan." Lucifer said, pressing all his weight onto my body. It felt like a punch in the stomach, I had the wind knocked out of me.

His leg started to press hard onto my knees. I continued to hold my knees together, trying to fight with every ounce of energy I had left. I used my upper body strength, and smashed my head against his. Lucifer let out an irritated sigh, and started bleeding down his face. The blood was dripping over my face and neck.

"I really liked that shirt." Lucifer simply stated, staring in my eyes.

I felt weak and helpless as Lucifer pushed my knees apart.

"Oh God, please! Stop it! Please!" My voice became horse and sore as I heard the sounds of Lucifer undoing his pants.

My nausea became worse, as I whipped my head to the left, letting my stomach empty.

"Shh-it will be over soon." Lucifer frowned at my actions, leaning forward pressing his bloodied lips to my forehead. I cringed away, and silently began praying.

Lucifer's hand began roaming over my body. He knew I was a virgin…I was planning on saving myself for my future husband. There was nothing I could do or say. He was bigger than me, more powerful, and I was alone in his trap.

I screamed as I felt him thrust inside me, over and over. He moved his face in the crook of my neck, moaning out loud to himself, while I screamed in pain. It felt like someone cut open my stomach, he was tearing me apart from the inside out, like fire was being pushed inside me.

The rape lasted hours to me, when it was probably minutes. After being in so much pain, I turned my head to the side, letting my mind and body shut down. Lucifer's thrusts became more powerful, I couldn't breath it hurt so bad.

Lucifer whispered to my ear, "Give me a son." Over and over, until he was finished with me.

After the rape, Lucifer left me alone. I lay curled on the floor, clutching my bruised hands together. I was scared to shower, afraid he might come back again. I wasn't crying anymore. My eyes felt raw and sore, my face felt shattered. I couldn't bare to look in the mirror.

I knew now I was never getting out of here alive. Lucifer needed me for nine months, possibly longer.

With no way out, I was left to die alone. This was one of the days, where I found death comforting, but even in death, I was not safe from him.

God help me.

_**More to come! Please Review :D**_


	14. I'm Pregnant

_Thank you to all who left a review! I love you all! Reviews encourage me to keep writing, and write better. This chapter has twists in it, the next chapter should explain more. Oh and Castiel will come back in the next chapter, promise :)_

**I do not own Supernatural**

Two months have already passed. No word from Castiel…I haven't even dreamed about him. My life revolved around sleeping my days away in a bed with a book in hand. Lucifer checked up on me every single night. He would come in bringing trays of food. He even went as far as to ask me what fast food place I liked. I never responded back to him.

I would nod my head at him, making small noises. Lucifer hasn't talked about me giving him a son since the night he raped me. I couldn't tell if I was pregnant or not. I always had irregular periods, so no way of knowing, but I'm sure he would be the first to know.

I was currently sitting on my bed, reading as usual. The bed is where I felt safe. No matter how weird that seems. The place I did fear was the bathroom. I only took showers when Lucifer would inform me that he would be leaving for the night, and wouldn't be back until morning. I couldn't tell if it was morning or night. I didn't have any windows or clocks to know.

Place the book down on the nightstand; I decided to take a small nap.

Waking up, I felt suddenly sick. Without questioning myself I raced to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, I rushed to the toilet. The sudden rush of saliva in my throat told me I was going to vomit. After, emptying my stomach eight times later I felt relief. Still not taking any chances I sat beside the toilet with my head in my hands taking deep breaths.

An hour later, I stood up on shaky legs. Walking slowly to the mirror, I reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste. I haven't looked at myself in the mirror, knowing how gross I must have looked, yet still, I glanced up. I could have thrown up eight times all over again. My hair was frizzy and greasy. My skin was breaking out, dark circles under my eyes, and I looked like a stick, I was skinny. Too skinny for my liking, not when I'm use to Dean's compliments on how he liked my curvy body. Now I was nothing, but skin and bones.

I couldn't take looking at myself anymore, and decided I would fix myself up. Even though I was still trapped in this…place, I wouldn't let myself go like that.

I took the longest, hottest shower imaginable. Lucifer didn't cross my mind. I had the door locked, and my old clothes sitting on the toilet seat, so I could dress fast. I felt relaxed after my shower, less stressful.

I must have taken at least twenty minutes straight brushing my hair, pulling out the many knots that took over my head. I continued to brush my hair until there was not one knot in it.

Stepping out of the bathroom I felt satisfied with myself, I let a long sigh escape my lips. Turning right, I stopped Lucifer, planted on my bed. Seeing him made me sick again, I turned around and ran back to the bathroom. Quickly, pulling my much longer hair to the side I empty my stomach. What is going on here? What did Lucifer give me that made me sick? Anger swept through me, and I was no longer afraid of Lucifer.

"What did you give me that's making me sick?" I screamed running back to the bedroom. I threw my hands on my hips, feeling the heat of anger cross my face.

Lucifer sat with a surprised look on his face. Staring at me hard, letting his eyes travel over my body, he leaned his head back and laughed.

"Our son is doing it." Lucifer stated with a grin on his face. He raised his eyebrows as I walked right up to him. He was much taller than I was, so I had to tilt my head back to look up at him.

"I'm pregnant?" I whispered softy while looking down, staring at my small stomach, holding back tears of fear that ran through my body.

"Yes. Yes you are. I can see it."

"See it?" I repeated, this time stepping away from him. How could he see a baby? When my stomach was so small.

"The colors of your body. Our son gives you a white aura, means pure spirit. It was makes the term for pregnant women who are 'glowing'. "Lucifer stated, taking small steps towards me, reaching down with his hands near my stomach. I stepped away fast, not wanting him to touch me, let alone talk to me, but I needed answers. He frowned, letting a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Well, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back tonight." Lucifer quickly kissed my forehead, catching me off guard. I nodded my head and went back to the bed to sit and collect my thoughts.

Like a child, I wiped the kiss off my forehead, shivering to myself. What was I going to do now? I was stuck here. I leaned back on the bed, turning to my side. I placed a hand over my belly, in hopes I could feel it. I was against abortion, but I was scared to death if the baby turned out to be like its father.

"Sooo, you must be Lucifer's new toy... I can see why he likes you." A woman's voice startled me, making me jump from the bed.

The woman was tall, skinny, with short red hair falling against her chin. Bright green eyes were focused on me. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossing over her chest.

"What? Who are you? How did you get in here?" I questioned, standing up from the red bed. Glancing around for any sort of weapons, I could find nothing.

"I'm Jane. Don't tell me your name. I already know. I was able to get inside untouched by Lucifer's many traps. Ya know, the hellhounds that are guarding this place like crazy. I was surprised I found you. Really I am." Jane said with a smile plastered on her face.

She was the first person I've seen other than Lucifer in two months. I was happy to have company, even if it was a demon.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be, Lucifer will kill you." I said, clearing my throat. I still had no clue who this Jane was. I had my brick wall up. With no weapons, and I sure as hell wouldn't remember Latin, I was helpless. And pregnant.

"Oh hush! Lucifer isn't going to kill me! Hell, he likes me! Makes me keep an eye out on those Winchester boys." Jane said while throwing her hands in the air, sarcasm dripped in her voice.

"You didn't answer my other question. Why are you here?" I repeated while taking small steps around the room. Jane stopped her movements, and in an instant, she was standing before me.

Jane lifted her hand to my face, gently ranking nails down my cheek. I knew she wasn't going to kill me because Lucifer would no doubt be extremely pissed off. I stood my ground, not stepping away from her. I wondered if all I had to do, in case something does go wrong, would be to say Lucifer's name. Would he be here in an instant like Castiel?

"I'm here to help you. Even though you don't believe it. Ya see, Lucifer doesn't need some little human to look after, he needs me. I don't even understand why he took you, a human to give him a son. You are nothing more, than a walking dead person." Jane replied, gripping my face with her hand roughly.

I stood there, listening quietly. I wanted to get more information out of her. Jane's free hand flew to my stomach, pressing down gently. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She would find out I was pregnant. And that's what scared me the most. A demon who thinks little of humans, now a human is carrying something that shouldn't even be walking on earth.

"So…the rumors are true. You are pregnant!" Jane squealed, pulling herself away from me.

I gently caressed the sore part of my chin that Jane was holding on to. It felt like a bruise was coming on. I absent mindedly took a piece of fruit, that was sitting on the wooden table near me, popping it into my mouth.

I sat down at the table, feeling secure and began eating the fruit as if I hadn't eaten in days. Jane was busy pacing around the bedroom area to notice me. I desperately tried hard to remember the Latin Sam and Dean used on demons.

"You have to leave. You just have to leave. I will explain things to Lucifer. He will understand me. I'm sure of it." Jane stopped pacing, and stood still with her back to me.

Jane seemed crazier than I imagined, but I took notice she said I have to leave. If I leave, Lucifer will find me again. I couldn't possibly put Dean, Sam and Cas in danger.

"I'm not leaving." I stated, standing up to my full height. Jane sharply turned around, facing me. Her face was contorted with confusion and anger.

"And whys that princess? I thought you wanted to leave." Jane boldly said, while clenching her jaw shut tight. I could see the muscles twitch under her skin.

"I know, and you know if I leave, he'll only come find me again. And I will not, I refuse to put the people I love in way of danger. So if that means I have to stay here to protect them, I will." I expressed truthfully, listening to my own words carefully.

Jane's jaw hung open, eyes wide. Her sudden pale skin was turning red.

"Like I said, I will take care of Lucifer. If he wants a kid, he can get it from me. Not some useless human." Jane snorted, then came walking towards me.

Quickly, I got into my fighting stance. Jane laughed at me, while pulling something out of her left pocket of her green jacket. Before, I could begin to fight her, until she blew some black dust in my face.

Gagging for air, I began fumbling around, knocking things over. It felt like a huge weight was pressed on my chest. My eyes were watering terribly. I blinked repeated to keep them open.

Through my watery vision, I could see Jane drawing something on the wall. It looked like a devil's trap, but with way, more complicated symbols. I eventually fell over a chair I had knocked over earlier. Glancing up, I saw Jane, eyes completely black, mumbling some language I didn't recognize. She then looked at me, walking over in a rush, smeared some material on my head.

It smelled like sulfur or rotten eggs. That horrible smell made me gag even more. The color of black engulfed my vision.

"Raegan?" Dean's voice seemed to snap me out of my…trance. My vision went back to normal; the sticking stuff Jane smeared on my head was still there. And smelling.

Without saying one word to Dean, I launched myself in his arms. Grateful to see his face one more time.

"What happened to you! Cas told us old Luci got ya. Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he? I swear to God, if he did that son of-"

"DEAN! Please…" I began crying, pulling myself away from him. My teary eyes again blurred my vision. I said the only thing that has been on my mind. I hope Dean didn't kill me when I said it.

"I'm pregnant."

**Please Review :D**


	15. You're pretty when you cry

_Hey y'all! So sorry for the long wait! Thank you for the reviews, even if it was just two! Lemme know what you all think!_

**I do not own Supernatural**

"What?" Dean furiously yelled stepping away from me. His green eyes held fury and his body began shaking with rage. I was scared of him, and became more nervous that I was already.

"I'm sorry- h-he raped me." I tried yelling out an apology along with the truth, even though I did every thing in my power to prevent it.

A waterfall of tears descended down my cheeks, while my body felt the lack of oxygen. The sulfuric smell was making me sick. I slowly sank to the ground. Speaking of which, I was able to eye my surroundings. We appeared to be in a hotel room, but it looked tarnished…or a bomb just went off. One of the two. Where was Sam and Cas?

"Hey. Look, it's not your fault. Okay? Come here." Dean sank to the floor next to me, curling his arm around my waist while we sat next to the broken bed.

I nodded, trying to block out the horrific encounter two months ago. I did not wish to discuss it with anyone, especially Castiel. I felt dirty. On the inside and out. No matter how hard I scrub my skin, or how much mouth wash I use, I still couldn't get _him _off of my body.

"What happened here? It looks like a bomb went off or something." I sniffed, gently brushing away the hot tears.

"A huge freaking boss demon. I'll tell ya, that son of a bitch was hard to get rid of." Dean chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"How did you get out, by the way? Cas said it was a trap if we went to find you." Dean questioned, slowly backing away from me. His eyes traveled to my hair. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. I understood completely.

"There was this demon…Jane. She told me I was going away, and she wanted Lucifer to herself. Or something like that."

"Dean, she blew this black dust in my eyes. I couldn't see anything. Although, I was able to glimpse at a symbol she was drawing on one of the walls. It looked like the devil's trap, only more complicated. Then she wiped sulfur on my skin. Then I heard your name."

Dean listened quietly, resting his fist under his chin. His green eyes traveling across the room. I wondered if he knew who this Jane was…

"Dean!" Sam yelled while running through the door. Sam yelling startled me, making me jump slightly.

"Sammy! In here! Raegan's back!" Dean replied while standing up, offering a hand to me. I accepted, while wiping the tears away along with the black dust that covered my clothes.

Sam ran into the room where Dean and I were at. Sam's face fell, leaving a shocked and tearful look in his eyes. After, about a minute, Sam walked fast towards me, arms opened wide.

Sam hugged me tighter than I've even been held before. I could hardly breathe, but I accepted his hug all the same. Sam pulled away, eyes scanning over my face, arms and legs. His eyes fell to my hair, which still smelled.

"I know…my hair smells. Sorry." I said while raising a hand to touch my forehead, the goop or whatever it was still there.

Sam nodded, and then looked to Dean. Glancing at them both, they had the same look. The look of shock and disbelief. I needed sometime to clean myself up, and get this goop out of my hair.

"I'm going to go shower." I said while walking around the room, looking for the bathroom.

"Is the shower still intact?" I quickly added, pointing a finger around the room.

Chuckling Dean answered, "No, we were going to leave, but I can pick lock a room for you. You just gotta make it fast. There is no way you are sitting in my car while that on you."

I let a half hearted smile cross my lips, nodding slightly. I didn't notice the smell anymore, but apparently they did. Sam stayed behind in the room, while Dean led me to another room. Peaking through the windows, he gave the ok that the room was safe.

"I'll be just across the hall. Call if you need me." Dean stated, putting his hands on my shoulders looking hard in my eyes.

I stayed in the shower, letting the hot water cleanse my skin. I kept praying to God to keep my family safe. I would do anything for Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby. I would die for them.

I let my thoughts run over the baby. If I really was pregnant. I had mixed feelings. I would never abort it, but I didn't know how to live with the devil's child inside me. Would it turn out to be like its father? Or would it be completely normal? Shutting off the water, and the thoughts about the baby I stepped out.

I managed to get the sulfur smell out of my hair, leaving it nice and soft. Staring at myself, I felt like I needed a change. I searched the bathroom for scissors; finally I found some in the left cabinet.

I'd cut my hair. I didn't regret it, I felt better. I felt relief, even if I was for a little while. My hair was now a few inches below my shoulders. With my bangs, it actually looked pretty good. After cleaning up my mess, making the bathroom spotless, I exited the bathroom.

Stopping dead in my tracks, tears began pouring down my face. Right in front of me sat Castiel. Sitting calmly on the bed.

Staring hard in his baby blue eyes, his too, were filled with relief and something else..

"Cas! I didn't think I would see you again." My voice was horse, but I didn't care. I would talk to him forever if I could.

Castiel rose from the bed, looking awkward, and I couldn't help but laugh. I realized it was the first good laugh I've had in two months.

I raced up to him, throwing my arms around his body. I inhaled his musty scent, making a memory to keep. I had a lot to talk about with Cas, Sam and Dean. I'm sure they want to know everything, but right now, I didn't care. Seeing Cas again, made me want to live.

Pulling away from Castiel we said nothing, but stared in each others eyes. His stormy eyes traveled over my face and head. A confused look crossed his handsome features when he brought a hand to touch my hair. I leaned into his touch, savoring every moment of it. More tears came pouring down my face again. I thought I had run out of tears I've already cried so much..

"You're pretty when you cry." Castiel randomly stated, and once again, I couldn't help but laugh.

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! So please tell me what ya think XD**


	16. Answers

_So sorry for the long wait, but i'm back :) Short chapter, but the next one will be better! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! _

Three months have pasted since my return back. I indeed was pregnant. From each passing state to state, I've visited many doctors who tell me I'm going on my fifth month of my pregnancy and my child is healthy. I refused to learn the sex of the baby, even though I thought about it all the time.

Dean has not spoken to me since our last argument. The argument was over the baby. Dean told me plenty of time to abort the child and such, while Sam kept to himself. Castiel would say in my defense that it was just a human child, and one of God's children.

Was it really a human child? Or was it the devil growing inside me and would kill me to get out. These thoughts traveled through me head every second I felt the tiny butterfly movements in my stomach.

The only person I felt I could turn to was my guardian angel, Castiel. He would listen to me vent and talk non-stop, only filling me in his answers when I asked him for his opinion. Castiel would be always at my side; reading a book, cooking food, folding clothes, watching TV, etc. I wasn't annoyed with him, but I was comforted by him.

Of course, I had my moments where I would cry for an hour in the shower, or get angry with Dean for eating off my plate, but I didn't bring up Lucifer. I have heard Sam, Dean, and Castiel discuss Lucifer and plans on where I should go, or what could happen.

I currently was planted on an old leather couch in a cheap motel room watching, _Jerry Springer, _while Dean and Sam were out hunting. Castiel said he wouldn't be gone for a long and he would be back soon, but that was over an hour ago. Where could he be? I tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling that something happened to him.

"I'm sorry I was gone long."

I instantly relaxed at the sound of Castiel's voice. My stomach had gotten so huge that I had problems with the simplest things. Walking to the store, or walking to Dean's car, I grew tired easily, and had problems sitting up.

Without my asking for help, Castiel walked in front of the couch gently wrapping his warm around the side of my body, gently pulling me up. Feeling a bead of sweat falling down my forehead I, felt the need for a long nap, but something stopped me dead in my tracks. I smelled Burger King. I smiled.

"Castiel? Did you get me some food?" I questioned, feeling the smirk on my lips and my baby gently glide a hand or foot across my stomach, my hand instantly flew to my large belly, massaging the spot where I felt the movements.

"Yes. I didn't know which food was your favorite, so I got you all of it." Castiel began to form a smile on his full lips. His eyes danced with laughter and I felt a small chuckle emerge from my voice.

Standing still, I took notice to all the food laid out on the small counter and table. I had no idea how Castiel was able to get all the food here, but I was not about to hurt my brain thinking to hard about it.

"Thank you, Cas. I was hungry!" I smiled while reaching for a burger. Still standing in my place, I began to take large bites of the juicy burger savoring each bite.

"Well, you're always hungry. So I thought this would help you." Castiel stated while walking towards the small table besides me. Pulling a small wooden chair out, he motioned for me to sit, which I did. Castiel joined me at the table, grabbing a burger himself.

"I thought angels didn't eat." I mumbled through my teeth, raising my eyebrows and Castiel let his white smile stretch from ear to ear.

"My vessel needs food in order to provide energy."

Shrugging my shoulders, I continued eating my burger.

"What the-.. Cas, did you get all this food?" Dean asked letting a large smile cross his handsome features.

Silently, I wished Dean and I would have a peacefully talk without him bringing up the baby. Castiel told me many times, it was a just a normal human child. Lucifer wanted a baby to raise into a monster. That, I was sure of.

"C'mon Dean, Cas got this for Raegan." Sam teased Dean while reaching for a burger himself, taking a seat next to me.

We ate in silence, which irritated me, but I said nothing. Castiel would flash me his bright blue eyes, as if silently asking me if I was okay.

Reading a book to myself, I heard Dean and Sam talking to each other outside the room they were loud. They hardly told me their stories about hunting anymore. I wasn't allowed to leave the motel room without Cas, Sam, or even Dean with me. I wanted to be filled in with the outside life, good or bad, but Dean said I had enough to worry about.

"Cas?" I mumbled, lifting my head from my book. Castiel lay beside me, staring up at the ceiling until I as ready for sleep. Turning his head to the left, Castiel's eyes met mine.

"What is going on with Dean and Sam?"

"I think I should leave it up to Sam and Dean to tell you." Castiel stared hard in my brown eyes. I felt in my heart there was something going on, that no one would tell me. Curious, I nodded my head setting my book down by the side table.

"I need to go talk to them then." I mumbled, slowly raising my body from the bed.

"Please, Raegan..just let them tell you."

I couldn't wait for them to tell me whatever was going on. I just couldn't wait. I ignored Castiel and slowly made my way to the door. Glancing over my shoulder, Castiel sat upright on the bed, staring at me with a sad emotion. Pressing my ear to the door, I strained to listen.

Before, I could strain my ear to hear what the brothers were saying, the door abruptly opened, causing me to almost fall forward. Likely, Dean's strong arms caught me, holding me. Dean's eyes told me he was annoyed, and I couldn't help it. I needed to know what was going on.

"What's going on with you three? No one is telling me what is up anymore. I don't go anywhere; I stay inside all day being bored. Please guys, update me on something." I pleaded with Dean, making my lips pout a little. Dean couldn't deny me anything; he loved me as much as he would a sister.

"Raegan, everything is fine. I promise." Dean grabbed my arms, slightly squeezing them. Dean lowered his lips to my head pressing a light kiss to my hair. Nodding my head, I backed away. I looked towards Sam, expecting an answer, but Sam just lowered his head and walked away.

Feeling defeated, I followed the brothers back in the room walking over to my temporary bed. That's one thing I missed about having a 'normal' life, was having a place to call home, be even if I wanted a home, I could never have it.

Easing myself back next to Castiel, I felt my body relax as his hand found mine. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I wanted answers.

**_Please Review! _**


	17. Author's Note please read!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I got a new job and chose a different major for college. Life's been pretty stressful! But just to let everyone know, I recently got season 5 of Supernatural! So I will be writing the next chapter soon. I have the perfect chapter in mind, and I'm glad I got the series on DVD so I can keep the character's fresh in my head, and be able to write awesome chapters! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite my story. I love you all! ~Rose *Oh by the way, what do you guys think about the new season of Supernatural!***


	18. Going after Lucifer

_**Here it is! Woot Woot! I'm excited for this chapter, it is getting back into 'hunting', demons, and angels. Next chapter will be awesome! So don't forget to review! And if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears! Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving! **_

_**I do not own anything from the Supernatural series, but I do own Raegan. **_

I dreamt of darkness last night. And for once I felt relaxed and peaceful. Opening my eyes, Castiel was no longer by my side, and I felt empty. Struggling to sit up, I could hear the faint sounds of Dean quietly singing in the shower; which made me chuckle slightly.

Sam was nowhere to be seen, so that left me with one brother that could give me some answers…

I cooked eggs and toast for breakfast, not very much since it was just Dean and myself. Just as I helped myself to a plate, Dean stepped out of the bathroom, and the faint smell of musk entered my nose.

"Morning. How did ya sleep?" Dean asked with helping himself to a plate of eggs and toast.

I was shocked that he even said anything to me. It was usually me trying to make small talk to him. I realized my mouth hung open, and I struggled to close it. I felt like a fish out of water.

"Good actually. I didn't have any dreams, I felt relaxed. How bout you?" I replied while sitting down, reaching for the salt.

Dean raised his eyebrows at my comment, and a small smirk traced his lips while I passed the salt to him.

"It was fine. Although you kept snoring like a pig." Dean stated with a serious look in his eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh.

About fifteen minutes later, we finished our food and Dean went to his bed to start straightening up. I sat at the small table by myself, thinking of a way to cunningly ask him what was going on in the outside world. I decided to take a quick shower to plan my words on what to say to Dean, without making him angry.

After my shower, and a fresh pair of jeans, and a baby blue maternity top, I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to where Dean sat. On the couch with a beer in hand, I sat down next to him.

"Dean?" I shyly asked. I was nervous as to how it would sound if I said the wrong thing, or said the right thing and he took it the wrong way. Too many possibilities that could turn out.

"Yeah?" Dean replied in his deep voice, while taking a sip of his beer. His eyes never leaving the TV. Many thoughts raced through my head. I should have waiting till he was tipsy before I asked anything related to Lucifer or Michael.

"Have you heard anything about Lucifer?" I quietly asked, while putting my head down.

I knew the question would shock Dean, for the fact I haven't spoken about Lucifer in a long time. Dean felt sorry for me, and I knew it. He couldn't keep anything related to Lucifer away from me. I would find out eventually.

"Why do you ask? You haven't talked about that son of a bitch in a while, Rae." Dean turned his body towards me, setting his beer down on the coffee table near his feet. His green eyes bore into my brown ones. I felt regret for even asking.

"I don't know really. I just felt the need to ask. No one is telling me anything these days. I think it would be good for me to understand what is going on. I may be p-pregnant, but I still need to know." I firmly stated, folding my hands on my laps, gathering the strength to not cry.

"We don't really know much…just that he is keeping it low, but we do know that more demons are fighting each other rather than hunters." Dean said while focusing his eyes back on the TV.

I was shocked I didn't get a lecture as to 'why I'm not suppose to know things'. I nodded my head and tried to bite my tongue, but my other question came out faster than I could think.

"What about the angels? What about Michael?" I quickly asked, and began biting my lips. A nasty habit I should break soon.

Dean's jaw clenched, I and could sense his anger. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for another argument to arise.

"Those bastards don't know what they're doing..Except Cas." Dean said the last part fast, when I gave him a look when he referred to angels as bastards.

I noticed Dean didn't answer my question about Michael, and I decided now was not the time to push it. Dean and I were finally beginning to get a long, and I didn't want to ruin it by my curiosity.

"Where's Sam and Cas?" I decided to ask, changing the subject about angels and demons.

Dean's cell phone rings suddenly causing us both to jump at his ringtone. Dean quickly answered.

"Cas?…You did? Good, we'll be right there." Dean slammed his phone shut, jumps off the couch and races for his bed, giving me a stern look while he started packing.

"Hurry up and pack. Sam, Cas and Bobby found leads on Lucifer. Since we have the colt, we can kill that son of a bitch." Dean stated, while ramming unfolded clothes in his bag. My heart stopped in my chest.

The colt. The demon, Crowley, a high crossroads demon who gave it to us. It was about two months ago, with Jo's help, we snuck into his house, but he knew we would eventually come after him. Question was when. He simply gave Sam the colt, no questions asked, but when Sam put the weapon to his head to take a shot, there were no bullets.

Crowley laughed and gave the bullets to Dean, while making a comment on shooting Lucifer in the face, to kill the bastard. Lucifer thought of humans as a waste, but what did he think of demons? He was still an angel himself.

Crowley believes that once Lucifer destroys the human race, he'll next turn to the demons. This thought scared Crowley. When the demon first laid eyes on me, he stood emotionless, shocked, but said no word to me. He plainly ignored me.

I came to the conclusion, that demons and Lucifer alike wouldn't dare touch me. Demons were scared if they hurt me, they'd have to answer to Lucifer, and Lucifer couldn't risk losing the baby by hurting me. This conclusion was the one I spoke to with Dean, reason why he let me come hunt Crowley…

An hour later Dean and I arrived on Bobby's steps, when we entered everything became a blur to me. Dean racing to catch up on the information about Lucifer; Sam, Dean, and Bobby all talking at once and there was Castiel. Who immediately came to my side, gently putting his arms around me, pressing his lips to my forehead. I sighed in his arms and hugged him back.

It simply amazed me at how much Castiel has become more 'human' like. He treated me like I was a piece of fragile china. He still continued to watch over my very footsteps. I smiled at the memory of cooking eggs with him leaning over my shoulder to watch.

"We got him! Sam make the call to Ellen and Jo, they need to know about this. We need all the help we can get." Dean said while rushing towards his bags, whipping out the colt in the process.

"You found Lucifer?" I quietly asked, releasing myself from Castiel's strong arms, making my way over to Dean, who simply nodded his head with a smirk playing across his lips.

"I'm coming." I stated. I planted my feet in the floor, wrapping my arms around my big belly, at that time, I felt the tiny butterfly movements, and I shuddered at the thought of killing Lucifer. Was it really going to be that easy? Just point a gun at his head and shoot? I've dealt with demons that don't die after the first shot.

"No, No, No, you are most definitely not going. You are going to get yourself killed! You're pregnant first of all, and second of all you'll slow us down." Dean yelled, while making hand gestures. His green eyes held fear, and worry in them. I also felt they had anger..

"Dean, if Lucifer really cares about this baby and the prophecy, then he won't touch me, nor will the other demons! You know this! And you also know, no matter what you say to me, I'll always come after you. You can't stop me." I gritted my teeth, hanging my head low, feeling my long hair sweep around my face like a curtain, trying to fight the tears coming to my eyes.

For my sake, and the others, I really hoped I'm right about Lucifer not wanting me to get hurt. If I'm right, I can use this as an advantage. I'd put myself in danger for the ones I love.

"Dammit boy, she has a point. You know she'll just come running after ya..." Bobby said, wheeling himself in front of Dean, a stern look in his eyes.

I raised my head, looking directly at Dean. Sam stood off to the side, near Bobby's desk, watching the whole thing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a tight squeeze. Castiel was there behind me. Backing me up, and I knew it probably killed him inside not to object to me going along to kill Lucifer.

"Fine. But you listen to me. If I say stop, you stop, if I say run you run. Got it." Dean replied more to Bobby than me, but I simply nodded my head, putting my game face on.

"Rae, grab some more weapons from the basement." Bobby asked, wheeling himself right in front of me. He gave me a small smile, which I returned.

Are we finally going to be able to kill Lucifer? Put an end to the apocalypse? I guess we'll find out soon.


	19. Abandon All Hope

_**This chapter is based on 'Abandon All Hope', one of my favorite episodes! This is my longest chapter yet I believe, so yay for me! haha! And remember to review, because they are helpful to me and encourage me to write better =) HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed or marked this story as a favorite! If I don't update, before Christmas, everyone have a Merry Christmas! PS: If you noticed any misspelled words, please forgive me. It's 3am haha**_

_**I do not own Supernatural. I do own Raegan. **_

The drive to Carthage, Missouri was long and boring. I rode with Castiel, Jo, and Ellen; while Dean and Sam rode alone. It felt weird not riding with them. We were about twenty minutes away from our destination, and I felt sick with each passing second.

Castiel had warned me numerous times, about what could happen. I simply told him I would be fine. I have dealt with Lucifer before, but who knows what could happen this time.

"Are you well?" Castiel squeezed my hand, causing me to glance and meet his ocean blue eyes. I felt relief when I looked at them. I could only nod my head, remembering what Lucifer did to me. I would not sit back and be a coward, while my friends went after Lucifer alone. I loved them too much for that.

"Guys, we're almost there. Bout' five more minutes." Jo stated while making sure her gun was loaded. Castiel nodded in reply, his eye shifted towards the window.

As soon as I could see the buildings and cars, I knew this was a bad idea. How do we know Crowley isn't setting us up? We were already in the town, so there was no use trying to decipher it now. I shivered knowing I might come face to face with the Devil again.

Ellen slowed the car to a halt, shaking me from my thoughts. Next to Ellen's parked car, were Dean and Sam. Both casually looking around the town. Slowly, I made my way to open my door, but before I could open it, Castiel did it for me. I smiled at him, trying my best to look like I was fine.

"Thank you, Cas! That is nice of you. Very gentlemen like!" I grinned giving him a hug, which suddenly I felt the need to hold him. He made me feel safe.

"I saw it on the box. The woman enjoyed it." Castiel plainly said, while staring at me with no emotion. The box? I was confused.

"You saw it on the box? I'm confused." I raised my eyebrows trying to figure out what he meant. After all this time of Cas being with us, he still surprised me with the things he said and did.

"The box with the moving pictures. The box Dean watches all the time." Castiel nodded his head towards me, lowering his head. I had to lean back, due to the fact he was much taller than I was. I only came up to his neck.

"Oh you mean the TV! I understand now." I laughed when it dawned on me, he saw a man open a door for a woman, and he thought it would be nice for him to do it to me. I grinned at him, standing on my toes to reach to give him a soft kiss.

"Okay you guys, you can do whatever you guys do later, we got business to take care of." Dean waved his gun around looking serious at Castiel. With a quick nod at Dean, I let go of Castiel's hand and gave a good look around the town. The first thought came to mind was it was empty. Dead. No people, no animals, no cars, it was scary.

"What happened here?" Jo asked, while walking a bit further away from the group of us. Everyone looked towards Sam and Dean. Only one word can from Sam's lips. "Death."

No one spoke, as Dean and Sam when on there own way to find Lucifer. As far as Bobby's research shows, Lucifer plans to raise Death. Not a good thing one bit.

After Sam and Dean left, Jo, Ellen, Cas, and I began to wonder around. Castiel froze, placing himself in front of me, when I tried looking over his shoulder, I saw nothing. Curious, I glanced at Ellen, who stared suspiciously at Cas.

"What is it?" Ellen asked silently, while shifting her weight. I stepped away from Castiel to see what he was looking at. He remained silent from Ellen's question. Ellen, Jo, and myself let our eyes look around. We saw absolutely nothing.

"Reapers." Castiel said a minute later. Ellen's eyes grew wide as she whipped her head around expecting to see them. I casually let my fingers curl around the gun harnessed to my thigh.

"How many?" I eagerly asked, walking in front of Castiel, whose gaze fell upon me for a second.

"A lot. Two dozen or more." Castiel replied, and began walking away from Ellen, Jo, and I.

Jo and Ellen stiffened when Castiel replied to my question. I took some deep breaths from shaking. Many reapers together at one place meant a disaster was coming. We are in the right place looking for Lucifer.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked walking fast to catch up to Castiel, who didn't slow done at all.

"To find out." Castiel replied briskly walking fast away from us. It made me slightly angry that he'd just leave us, but yet again, we were all hunters. I waited until Cas was a few feet ahead of me, and began to follow him. I gave a nod to Jo and Ellen and we departed.

As I began following Cas, I stuck myself close to a brick wall of a department store building, as he suddenly stops. I watched Castiel look up in a top window of an old building, a few feet away from me. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. I had a strong feeling I shouldn't follow him, but I wanted to know what pushed him in this direction. I stealthy began to walk in front of the building where Cas was inside. It was old, broken windows and mold. I shivered; goose bumps emerged from my skin, causing me to wrap my jacket around my tighter. Reaching for me gun, I felt light-headed. 'Deep breaths Raegan, in and out, in and out.' I thought to myself, closing my eyes tightly.

I walked forth to the front door. It was pitch black, and very cold. My free hand went immediately to the wall near the door where I entered to try to find a light switch. After, a few minutes of struggling I found it! To my surprise, the lights came on, but very dimly. Casually stepping around corners, I saw no sign of danger. My feet stopped at the stairs that lead to the basement. The mold smelled entered my nose, making me want to throw up.

I didn't know how sturdy the stairs were, but I took the chance anyway, slowly making my way down the darkness of the stairs. I always hated the dark; I felt alone and separated from everyone. And to make matters worse, this entire town was empty. The smell of oil and fire caught my nose. Whispers entered my ears, and I clutched my gun tighter.

Slowly, I turned the corner. At the end of the hall, I could hear Castiel's voice, and another who I could not pinpoint. I decided that I was taking too long, and Cas needed help. I picked up my pace, without tiring myself and rushed to where Cas was. I saw him in an old dirty basement; a large circle of fire captured him. It was a trap. Fear made my chest tighten, Cas was trapped. I was alone, and pregnant. Lucifer was in town, and God knows how many demons.

"You are not taking Sam Winchester, or Raegan. I won't let you." Castiel spoke firmly, the fire in his face made him look frightening.

I snuck around an old pillar, stopping dead in my tracks when I heard another voice speak.

"Castiel, I don't understand why you're fighting me. Of all the angels-" Lucifer spoke calmly, walking around the circle.

Lucifer. He was the one who trapped Cas. I felt sick and dizzy. The man who wants me is standing in the same room as me. And the man, who I love, is trapped and couldn't help me if I needed it.

"You really have to ask?" Castiel huffed, interrupting Lucifer. I smirked at this. I listened, hoping Lucifer would just leave the room and I could free Cas.

"I rebelled I was cast out, you rebelled you were cast out. Almost all of Heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one." Lucifer stated, smirking walking towards Castiel. I secretly thanked the fire for putting a barrier between them.

"We're on the same side like it or not so…Why not just serve your own best interests, in this case would just happen to be mine." Lucifer said, looking straight at Castiel. I continued peaking around the corner, until I heard Castiel say those words.

"I'll die first."

I told Castiel never to say that he could die. I hated the thought. I'd give my life for him.

Lucifer remained silent, looking remorseful. "I suppose you will."

My heart began beating so hard; I thought that Lucifer would be able to hear it. My breath was caught in my throat when I heard footsteps coming my way. I shifted my weight, trying my best to squeeze myself closer to the wall. Fingers tightly grasped my arm, pulling me from my spot. I came face to face with Lucifer.

Painful tears came to my eyes, threatening to fall. I wouldn't let them.

"Raegan? What a lovely surprise. And here I thought you'd be somewhere safe." Lucifer expressed a smirk on his lips. It angered me that I had been caught. Castiel's words made me feel worse.

"Raegan? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait and stay with them." Castiel was angry, I could feel it. I turned my head away from both men. I stayed silent as I cursed myself for leaving Ellen and Jo.

A hand on my stomach snapped me from my thoughts, my head whipped around. Lucifer was gently rubbing my stomach with his right hand, while his left still gripped my arm. I knew I'd have a bruise.

"He's going to be big and strong, and powerful. Our son." Lucifer softly began, I stopped him when I made a fist and punched him in the nose. I angry tried yanking my arm free, but his grip only became tighter. A whimper escaped my lips from the tightness cutting off my circulation.

"Bad idea, sweetheart." Lucifer was cut off by Castiel. Whose anger rose over boiling point.

"You leave her alone. Let her go right now, Lucifer!" Castiel's anger frightened me; I have never seen him that angry. And the fire made his eyes scary.

"Castiel, don't you ever tell me what to do." Lucifer dripped venom with each word. Lucifer grabbed both my hands with his right hand, holding them together so I couldn't take a blow at him again. I surprised myself when I punched him.

Castiel began to speak, but was stopped when an instant sharp pain came shooting across my abdomen. I let out a painful cry, bending over. The pain was horrible, and I felt extremely light-headed and dizzy.

"Raegan! What's going on? What happened?" Lucifer quickly responded to my pain, removing my hands, and placing his hands on my shoulders, gently gripping them. His concern bothered me. I needed to sit down fast.

I placed my hands over my large stomach, feeling my baby kick me over and over was horrible. My eyes were tightly closed as I whispered, "I need to sit. I need to sit right now." I began lowering myself to the floor, as I sat down, the pain reduced, letting me get a breath in. Raising my head, Lucifer was kneeling down next to me. The first thing I saw in his face was concern and fear. His eyes were filled with concern. Another thing I noticed, Lucifer's vessel, it seemed he was dying. Lucifer's face seemed to me like it was slowly melting off. I said nothing about this.

I rested my body against the brick pillar, taking slow breathes. "Was it the baby?" Lucifer continued with his questions, and I closed my eyes, the pain was still there, but barely.

"I don't know. I just had a sharp pain. The baby was kicking horribly." I managed to get out; I didn't feel like him repeating himself with questions.

"Here, drink this, it will help." Lucifer demanded, touching my arm. I was too tired to pull away or fight him any longer. Opening my eyes, he held a glass of water. I held question as I looked in his eyes. Where did he get water from?

"What's in it?" I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. He shook his head, his face became serious again.

"It's water. Just water." He inched his way closer to me, sitting himself across from me. I slowly took the water from him. I smelled the liquid to make sure it wasn't poison or something else. Lucifer's only response was a chuckle.

I took slow sips, it was water. I didn't thank him for it, he owned me an apology for everything he put me through. I remembered Castiel was still in the room with us. I used my remaining strength to peak over the pillar. Castiel was standing as close the fire as he could face my direction.

"Are you okay, Raegan?" Castiel questioned. I nodded and gave a small smile to let him know I was okay.

A few minutes later, the water Lucifer gave to me was finished. I felt loads better. I was strangely tired.

"How are you feeling?" Lucifer asked, still sitting across from me. Both his hands rested on his raised knees.

"Better." I replied, leaning my head against the pillar.

"Good, cause it's time to go." Lucifer stood up, offering his hand to me. Looking at him with question, I slapped his hand away.

"Going where? I'm not going anywhere with you." I grumbled, clenching my teeth. Lucifer visibly began to get angry; his were balled into fists at his sides.

"WE are going to raise death. And WE are leaving now, since you're feeling better." Lucifer mocked, once again offering his hand to me. And once again, I slapped it away. His patience was wearing thin, and I knew it.

In an instant, Lucifer grabbed my arms, quickly lifting me from my spot. I swayed in place while I became dizzy from standing too quickly. Lucifer held me in place.

When the dizziness left, I opened my eyes. We were not in the basement anymore, we were in a graveyard, with a dozen or so people all around us. It was night outside, which indicated to me, I had been with Lucifer almost all day. I hated that thought.

"Come." Lucifer commanded, grabbing onto my hand gently pulling me. I hesitantly followed him. The people all around us were demons; I could tell when I looked into their eyes. By God, what did he do to this town?

Fifteen minutes passed, and Lucifer began digging into the ground with a shovel. I sat a few feet away, biting on my nails due to stress.

"Have you picked a name for our boy, Rae?" Lucifer huffed out, standing straight up, wiping away sweat from his forehead. I ignored his question, turning my head away.

"You know sweetheart, one day you are going to be by my side. So you better start talking now, or eternity is going to be boring." Lucifer sighed, and continued digging.

I thought of running away, but how far would I get before he caught me? My thoughts drifted to my friends, I hope they're okay and well. I hope Castiel got out of the firetrap.

"HEY! You wanted to see me?" Sam yelled furiously, gripping on his shotgun. I let a grin sweep across my lips; I tried standing up, but fell down. I attempted again and succeeded. I shot a glance at Lucifer as he tossed the shovel to the side. Lucifer's eyes caught mine, and my smile disappeared from my face.

"Oh Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." Lucifer nodded his head, walking closer to where I was. On the corner of my eye, I caught movement and my body stiffened. I saw Dean put his finger to his lips indicating to me to stay quiet, and stealthy moved closer to me, giving me a nod and walking towards Lucifer. My heart raced with each second.

Dean put the colt to Lucifer's head, "Yeah, well I'd hurt you. So suck it." Dean hissed, pulling the trigger, shooting Lucifer in the head, his body fell to the ground, I felt relief and sighed walking over to Dean and standing by his side. I grabbed for his hand and held it.

I screamed when Lucifer took a deep breath, shaking his body. "Owwww!" Lucifer groaned, taking more breathes, then lifting himself from the ground.

I was paralyzed with fear and disappointment. A large burn mark was on Lucifer's forehead, he put his hand to his hand as if it was just a headache.

"Where did you get that?" Lucifer questioned, the suddenly backhanding Dean, causing Dean to fly and hit the tree where I was just standing. I immediately rushed to his side, ignoring the fact Lucifer called my name.

"Now where were we?" Lucifer asked Sam with a smile on his face. Sam ignored his question and ran to Dean's side.

Dean was alive, but hurt. Sam quietly asked me if I was okay and I nodded and spoke with a quick yes. "Where is Ellen and Jo?" I asked, looking around through the large trees, not seeing anyone. Sam remained silent to my question. They were dead.

The tears splashed down my pale cheeks. I didn't wipe them, I let them fall steadily. I felt sick and guilty. I shouldn't have left them. Lucifer began muttering words of a different language, and then made the people the demons possessed repeat words after him. After Lucifer made then say what he wanted them to say, they dropped dead. All of them. The image made me sick. A hand grabbed onto mine, as I turned my head I was met with ocean blue eyes. Castiel. In an instant, Castiel got us out of there so we were safe. Lucifer was not dead, but Ellen and Jo were.


End file.
